Welcome to Diamond City, a Fairly OddFanficXover
by Matthew Crane
Summary: This is a Fairly OddParents crossover starring Timmy and Tootie Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except Bare Torso Boris, Bratwurst and Wendy Addams. My hiatus is now over, and I'm back in business!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Diamond City

Welcome to Diamond City

-"Cheer up, Timmy, leaving Dimmsdale isn't the end of the world, is it?"

The 50-year old man looked at his miserable son.

-"Where are we going anyway?", Timmy asked his father.

-"A place called Diamond City!", he replied. "I found myself an apartment there, it'll be great!"

-"I've never heard of Diamond City, where is that?"

-"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it is somewhere between Japan and Arkansas!"

-"Wow, that's specific."

The 18-year old boy was more bored than he had ever been. Maybe leaving Dimmsdale wouldn't be so bad? It's not like he would miss very much from Dimmsdale, he hardly had any friends left.

-"How far away is it?", Timmy asked.

-"Well, I think I've got a map in the glove compartment… see for yourself", his father replied.

Timmy opened the glove compartment and took out the map. There were lots of lines and crosses drawn on the map… and even a tic-tac-toe game. Timmy began looking. Where were they? Where was Diamond City? How far?

-"We're here!", his father said happily. "Diamond City!"

-"Already? I thought you were lost!", Timmy replied.

-"Please, son. There are lots of things I can't do, and getting lost is just one of them!"

After that odd comeback line, the duo began carry the bags to the apartment. It was quite a heavy job, since they lived on the second floor and the elevator was broken. After a long while, they've unpacked and made themselves at home.

-"This is it, Timmy. Our very own manly no girls-den!", his father said proudly. "I'll celebrate this by making you cookies!"

-"Now that's manly!", Timmy said sarcastically.

-"I know! Say, I think we're out of flour and the shops are probably closed. You think you could ask the neighbours if they could lend us some?"

A bored Timmy turned took a cup and went to the door next to theirs. The mail lid said "T. Hitchcock". Could it possibly be…? Timmy rang the bell and though that the T. Hitchcock inside might be the same T. Hitchcock who moved from Dimmsdale two years ago. The door opened and Timmy recognized his old friend.

-"Tootie?", he said surprised.

-"Timmy!", she replied overjoyed and gave him a friendly hug. "What are you doing here in Diamond City?"

-"My parents got divorced, and me and my father lives next door! What about you? I haven't seen you in two years, where have you been?"

-"It's a pretty long story… I couldn't stand Vicky, so I ran away from home and hitchhiked round the country until I found Diamond City! They had an empty apartment, and it wasn't very expensive so I took it!"

-"That's great! By the way, my father is making cookies… if you have any flour you could probably have some!"

-"I'll be right there!", Tootie said as she closed the door.

She hadn't been this happy since she left Vicky. She took a big bag of flour out of a cupboard and went after Timmy.

-"Timmy, where's the flour?", Mr. Turner asked his son.

-"It's on its way!", Timmy replied. "I'm having a friend over for dinner!"

-"You've made a friend already? Man, you're a social god, aren't you? What's his name?"

-"Dad, it's Tootie!"

-"I like that name, Dad Itstootie! Sounds funny, is he Norwegian perhaps?"

-"No! It's Tootie, Tootie Hitchcock! You know, Vicky's sister! She lives next door!"

-"But I thought you thought she was an annoying kid with an obsession with you. When did you become friends?"

-"Uh, six years ago? Don't you remember that she just vanished from Dimmsdale two years ago and I got so lonely? She went here, to Diamond City!"

-"I see… farewell, manly no girls-den.", he said quietly to himself.

The doorbell rang and Tootie stepped inside.

-"Hi, Mr. Turner!", she said.

-"Hi there!", he replied. "You look familiar somehow, don't tell me yet! Umm…. Have you ever been on All My Parent's Off Springs?"

-"Dad - Tootie, Tootie - dad!", Timmy interrupted.

-"I've got flour to your cookies!", Tootie said.

-"Neat!", Mr. Turner said.

Just a couple of minutes later, the cookies were done and everyone was ready to eat.

-"These cookies are great, Mr. Turner!", Tootie said. "You're an excellent cook!"

-"Well, Tootie, I certainly know my dough!", he replied and started to laugh at his lame joke.

-"That was lame.", Timmy said. "So how's Diamond City, Tootie? Made any friends here?"

-"It's great here!", she replied. "I've made lots of friends; I'll introduce you to some of them tomorrow! I think you'll really like it here!"

-"Yeah!", Timmy said. "I'm starting to think the same!"


	2. Chapter 2: NotSoImaginary Friends

Not-so-Imaginary Friends

When Timmy woke up the next morning, he was quite happy. Leaving Dimmsdale wasn't that bad… Diamond City seemed really nice so far! It looked much like Dimmsdale at first, just smaller and less populated. It had only one way out and it didn't have any major malls or something like that to bring tourists to town.

-"Timmy, time to wake up" his father said from the other room. "Breakfast won't come to you, so you'll have to come to breakfast!"

His father always had such fun ways to express himself. Timmy figured that if he wouldn't get up now, his father would probably bust the door. He got up and went to eat breakfast.

-"Morning, dad!" he said to his father.

-"Yes, it really is morning, son!" he replied. "What're you going to do today?"

-"Well, Tootie said she'd introduce me to some of her friends. I guess I'll be with them! What about you?"

-"Well, I think I'll start looking for a possible Dinkleberg-substitute!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Timmy went to open, knowing that it would probably be Tootie.

-"Hi Timmy, ready to go!" she said.

-"Sure!" Timmy replied. "Bye dad, good luck with finding the new Dinklebergs!"

-"Find who?" Tootie asked as they began walking.

-"The Dinklebergs were our neighbours in Dimmsdale and dad held a grudge against them for some reason. His life would feel empty without any neighbours to hate for no reason!"

-"Well… that doesn't make much sense."

-"It's my dad! Where are we going anyway?"

-"Well, two friends of mine just got home after a summer vacation. I figured we could go there to welcome them back!"

-"Ok, that sounds cool!"

-"But before we do, do you have any candy or soda or something with you at the moment?" Tootie asked with a serious voice.

-"No, but I think we have some at home if you want some!" Timmy replied.

-"I'm fine, but listen now. One of those we're gonna meet has a little sugar problem. Whatever you do, don't give any candy, soda or anything with sugar to him!"

-"Why? What's the problem? Is he diabetic or something?"

-"He won't be himself with sugar, and you won't like it. Believe me, I've seen it once and it's not pretty. I've heard that once when he got sugar he totally trashed a huge party!"

-"Well… it doesn't take much to trash a party, does it?"

-"It does if you're eight, and he was! So don't try tempting him with any sweets of any kind!"

-"Got it. How much did he eat at that party anyway?"

-"Just one drop of punch, for him that was enough to totally change his personality!"

They kept talking until they stood outside a door labelled M. Kazoo & G. GaGa.

-"We're here!" Tootie said as she rang the doorbell.

-"Kazoo? GaGa? What kind of weird names are those?" Timmy replied.

-"Don't ask me, ask them!" Tootie said.

As the door opened, there stood a boy with brown hair wearing a red hood jacket and brown pants.

-"Hi Tootie!" he said. "Who's your friend?"

-"Hi Mac!" Tootie replied. "This is Timmy Turner, the guy from Dimmsdale I told you about. Timmy, this is Mac."

-"Nice to meet you, Timmy!" Mac said as he shook his hand.

-"You too!" Timmy replied. "Who's 'G. GaGa' by the way?"

-"That's my roommate. Goo, Tootie's here!

-"Coming!" said a female voice from another room.

Moments after that, a really tall girl with a crazy due walked up to the door. She was wearing a colorful sweater and a couple of black boots.

-"Hi Tootie, what's up?" She said quite fast. "How was your summer? Mine and Mac's summer was quite eventful. We got job at Foster's as Frankie's 'minions', well not minions per ce, but I like that word so I say we were somewhat minions. Then we attended at a funeral and Frankie became the boss of Foster's and…"

-"Hold it, funeral?" Tootie interrupted. "Who died?"

-"Madame Foster died this summer" Mac said with a sad voice. "Everyone at the home attended to her funeral…"

-"Oh gosh…" Tootie said. "You ok?"

-"Yeah. I'll get over it."

-"Excuse me, but what's Foster's and who's Madame Foster?" Timmy said. "I just moved here, so could you explain it to me?"

-"Oh, of course." Tootie said. "Foster's is a foster home for…"

-"Uh, Tootie!" Mac interrupted. "Can I talk to you, for a second? Goo, you stay here and talk to Timmy, would ya?"

-"What was that all about?" Timmy asked Goo as Mac and Tootie went inside.

-"Well, if I were to tell you that then Mac wouldn't have to interrupt Tootie, who interrupted me at first, so I guess that someone should interrupt Mac later. I guess you should, and then I'll interrupt you and so on!"

On the inside, Mac and Tootie whispered to each other.

-"What's this all about, Mac?" Tootie asked.

-"Look, I don't want you to tell Timmy about Foster's true nature yet." he said.

-"What? Why not?"

-"Because I'm 16 years old and work at a home for imaginary friends… does seem a little weird, doesn't it?"

-"Well, Timmy's a nice guy! He wouldn't mock you for that or anything!"

-"He does seem like a nice guy, but please Tootie. Let me tell him after I've gotten to know him better."

-"Ok, Mac. I won't tell him that Foster's is a home for imaginary friends, but I really think you should! Aren't you worried that Goo will tell him then?"

-"No, I've talked Goo out of speaking about Foster's with people!"

-"Ok… anyway, we better get going now." Tootie said. "I'm gonna introduce Timmy to Boris."

-"Why Boris of everyone in Diamond City?" Mac replied. "Don't you think we should warm him up with Wendy or Ashley first?"

-"Well, Boris is a kind guy, even if he is a little… odd!"

-"All right, he's your friend!"

They went out to Timmy and Goo.

-"Well, Timmy." Tootie said. "Let's get going, shall we? We're heading to Boris next!"

-"Wow, you're gonna go meet Boris?" Goo said. "Can we come, Tootie? Can we go with them, Mac? Will you let us come, Timmy? Can anybody please answer my questions? It feels like I'm talking all to myself, and I sure don't like it!"

-"Uh… sure, Goo." Timmy said. "You can come if you want to!"

-"Yay!" Goo said happily. "You hear that Mac? They'll bring us to Boris! We can go to Boris with them, that's great isn't it?"

-"Goo, Boris lives in the same apartment as us." Mac tells her. "You can just go visit him anytime you want to!"

They start walking, unaware of the fact that they're being watched by a man in a cloak. He picks up a cell phone and starts to speak.

-"Boss, this is Indigo!" he says. "Confirming, the target has arrived at Diamond City. Awaiting further orders."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Bare Torso Boris

Enter Bare Torso Boris!

-"Repeat, should I eliminate the target?" the cloaked man said in the phone.

-"Negative!" a voice in the phone answered. "Return to the base immediately!"

As he hung up he looked towards Timmy and his new friends and though for him self.

-"You were lucky this time, Turner, but we will get you!"

Neither Timmy nor his friends had taken notice of the cloaked man. They were heading to meet Boris Cummings, who also lived in the department. The door was labelled B. Cummings, but it had a post-it note next to it where it said 'D-1'.

-"What's the post-it for?" Timmy asked. "What does 'D-1' mean?"

-"Well Boris thinks himself funny when he usually isn't." Tootie said. "With the post-it, he's trying to say that he's becoming the one, thus B. Cummings D-1!"

-"Oh, I get it!" Goo said and laughed. "He's so funny, that Boris!"

-"Lame…" Mac said. "Are we going to ring the bell or not?"

-"Fine, I will!" Tootie said, but Goo stopped her just as she were to push it.

-"Please Tootie, please can I push it?" Goo said. "I've always wanted to push the button, I like buttons, please can I?"

-"It's all yours, Goo!" Tootie said and let Goo push the button.

The door opened and a guy, about 19 years old, with dark grey baggy pants and a bare torso opened the door. His hair looked like it hadn't been in contact with a comb since last Christmas.

-"What's up, Gooey?" he said. "Toot, Mackie, and… who?"

-"Good morning, Boris." Tootie said. "This is Timmy Turner who just moved in here from Dimmsdale."

-"Welcome to the Jewel, Timmy!"

-"The Jewel?" Timmy asked.

-"Boris thought we needed to name the apartment." Mac said. "And since the city is called Diamond City, he named it the Jewel!"

-"So Boris" Goo said. "Wanna come and grab a pizza?"

-"We're going to have pizza?" Timmy said surprised.

-"Well… apparently we are!" Tootie said. "We didn't really plan to, but since Goo suggested it, let's do it!"

-"Ok, but we should at least wait for Boris to get ready!"

-"I'm ready!" he said.

-"Huh? But you don't have a shirt on!"

-"I'll explain it on the way!" Tootie said. "Now let's go, I'm starving!"

They started to walk and Timmy had a talk with Tootie.

-"How did you meet this weirdo?" Timmy asked. "And why isn't he wearing a shirt?"

-"He always had this behaviour of not wearing any shirt or anything." Tootie explained. "He even gave himself the nickname Bare Torso Boris!"

-"That's odd… but how did you meet?"

-"We first met when I had just moved here. I asked why he didn't wear a sweater since it was October and freezing outside. He answered 'shirts are only prisons for the body and should be removed, why don't you follow my lead?'. Then I gave him a black eye."

-"Not a good start then, eh?"

-"Actually yes! Most people only ignored him and looked away when they saw him. I punched him and for really being noticed by someone, for him that was true friendship."

As the five went for the pizza house, the cloaked man had returned to his base. At a table, eight people were now gathered, all in the same cloaks. They all wore masks as well. The masks were half black, half another color, different with each member, and had red eyes.

-"Can't believe it, Indigo!" a girl in a violet mask said. "A pathetic little wimp like you actually found Turner!"

-"What's the matter, Violet?" he replied. "Afraid I'm stealing the spotlights?"

-"Quiet, both of you!" the man in the blue mask said to them. "So we found him, which only means that the easy part is over!"

-"Right you are, Blue!" The man in the all black mask said. "We found Turner, now we must somehow get 'it' from him! Violet, see if you can take it from him!"

-"What?" Indigo said. "With all due respect, Sir Black. I was the one who found him!"

-"Exactly, Indigo!" he said. "Your mission was to find him, and you did. Now to find it, that's Violet's mission!"

-"What's the matter, Indigo?" she said. "Afraid I'm stealing the spotlights?"

As she left the meeting, the others were suspicious about there leader.

-"Why, Sir Black?" Blue asked him. "Of all the agents in Wobniar, Violet is the weakest! Why send her?"

-"Because as long as Turner possesses it, even I don't know how strong he can get." he answered. "Violet is merely a test of him capabilities!"

-"I like the way you think, boss!" Indigo told him. "I really like the way you think!"


	4. Chapter 4: Wobnair Makes a Move

Wobnair makes a move

As Timmy and his friends entered the pizza house, agent Violet watched them from a distance waiting for a good chance to strike.

-"Come on, Turner!" she said to herself. "It'll be much more fun striking if you aren't around those trash!"

She kept waiting. Meanwhile, Timmy and his friends were just about to order.

-"Umm... does anyone get the feeling we're being watched?" Mac said nervously.

-"Yeah, I get that all the time." Boris said. "You'll learn to ignore it!"

-"Face it, Mac!" Tootie said. "In a public place with Boris, everyone is watching!"

-"I guess you're right." Mac said. "Still I have a bad feeling about this!"

-"Say, you guys gonna order or not?" the fat pizza guy with a big nose and thick beard said.

-"Bratwurst!" Goo said happily.

-"Goo, you can't order Bratwurst at a pizza house!" Timmy said somewhat annoyed.

-"Umm, Timmy..." Tootie said. "This guy is called Bratwurst. He was born in Germany and then moved to Sweden... and now he's here."

-"You got fired from the hot dog-stand, BW?" Boris said.

-"People don't buy hot dogs no more..." Bratwurst said. "So I got hired here. Plus I get paid better!"

As the conversation went on, agent Violet's patience ran out and she attacked. The way she flew through the pizza house windows, she looked like a black ghost. She grabbed Timmy and held him against a wall.

-"Where is it, Turner?" She yelled.

-"Do I know you?" Timmy said struggling.

-"I'm agent Violet from the Wobnair, and if you don't hand it over I'll dispose you!"

-"What are you talking about?"

-"Let him go you ghost!" Tootie screamed to Violet.

-"What's wrong?" she said mockingly. "I've got your boyfriend?"

-"He's not my boyfriend... Yet!" Tootie shouted. "Mac, eat candy!"

-"Are you out of your mind?" He replied. "Remember what happened last time?"

-"This is an emergency, Timmy's in danger!"

Just then, Timmy felt he was about to pass out when he saw a strange lightning. He felt Violet letting go of him and then he fainted. When he woke up, he was in a hospital and was surrounded by his new friends.

-"You ok, Timmy?" Boris said. "That flying ghost witch thingy really did a number on you!"

-"I'm fine." Timmy said with a weak voice. "Thanks for saving my life, Mac!"

-"What? I didn't save your life!" Mac said.

-"But Tootie made you eat candy, and then a lightning, and...

-"He never ate it, Timmy." Tootie said.

-"I was the one saving you!"

Timmy looked up and saw a 15 year old girl in red dress with big black pigtails sitting on a chair.

-"Timmy, this is Ashley." Tootie said. "She cast that lightning, she saved your life!"

-"I didn't manage to kill the one who attacked you" Ashley said. "But I did get a good hit. She won't be bothering you again for a while."

-"Thanks a lot, Ashley!" Timmy said.

-"Since I did save you, Timmy was it? I would like to know the reason of her ambush!"

-"She just said she wanted something from me. I don't really know. How could you cast that lightning by the way?"

-"Ashley's a witch!" Tootie said. "I know it sounds odd, but she moved to Diamond City when she was eight to learn how to be a witch. She lives with her grandma who is a truly powerful witch!"

-"Grandmother said that I would find trouble at the pizza house." Ashley said. "If you believe in witches or not I don't care, but why was she after you?"

-"I'll tell you, but it's a pretty long story!"


	5. Chapter 5: Fairy Gone Parents

Fairy Gone Parents

Timmy didn't really want to share his secret, but he owed it to the people who saved his life!

-"When I was 10 years old, I was very miserable." He said. "My parents always worked and I had an evil babysitter called Victoria "Icky Vicky" Hitchcock. Yes, Tootie's big sister."

-"She was the reason I left Dimmsdale, so I know your pain!" Tootie said.

-"Anyway, when my life was at its bottom I got a visit from two fairies."

-"Whoa, there are fairies?" Boris asked.

-"There are witches, so why wouldn't there be fairies?" Timmy said.

-"He's right!" Ashley said. "Fairies exist and they're even more powerful than us witches, though they can only use magic if a miserable kid wishes it."

-"Their names were Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy said. "They from that day became my Fairy Godparents and granted my wishes from that day forward. That is, until that day... five years ago."

He thought back of an unfortunate event when he was 13.

-"Happy 13th birthday, sweetie!" Wanda said to him.

-"Thanks, Wanda!" he replied to his fairy.

-"I hate to ruin your big day." she said. "But I'm afraid I've got some bad news..."

-"What? How bad?"

-"Oh, it's no biggie!" Cosmo said as he appeared from the fish bowl. "We just have to leave you forever!"

-"You what?" Timmy said in panic. "But why?"

-"Timmy, you're not a kid anymore!" Wanda said. "You don't need us!"

-"But I'm still miserable, I've almost got no friends at all! Ever since A.J. got into collage and Chester becoming the new Francis... I've only got Tootie!"

-"You're not miserable, Timmy!" Cosmo said. "You're just a teenager, you're gonna feel like this for the next 500 years... then it'll be over!"

-"Cosmo, humans only are teenager for about eight years!" Wanda told him.

-"Really?" Cosmo said to his wife, "Well, it'll feel like 500 years!"

-"How much time do I have left with you?" Timmy asked.

-"Not much... the Grim Fairy should be here anytime." Wanda said as she heard a blast.

They all looked and there stood a giant creature in a cloak with a huge wand and a crown on his head.

-"I am the Grim Fairy!" he said. "Timmy Turner, you are now a teenager and your fairies shall be assigned a new kid!"

-"Wait a minute!" Timmy said. "I recognize that voice! You're not the Grim Fairy, you're Jorgen!"

Timmy jacked the cloak off and there was Jorgen von Strangle.

-"Timmy, Jorgen is the Grim Fairy!" Wanda said. "He's responsible for taking fairies from their kids in certain occasions."

-"And I love my job!" Jorgen said. "Which is why I don't have a godchild?"

-"Well I won't let you take Cosmo and Wanda away from me!" Timmy said. "I challenge you; if you win you can take my fairies and erase my memory!"

-"I didn't plan on erasing your memory, puny teenager." Jorgen said. "But I like your idea!"

-"Well... if I win, I'll get a portable portal to the Fairy World and my memory of fairies will never be gone! Pick your challenge!"

-"Deal... the challenge will be a tough game of Rock, Scissor, Paper!"

-"Alright, I'll... say what?"

-"Not so tough, are you Turner?" Jorgen said self assured, "I have never yet lost a single game of Rock, Scissor, Paper!"

-"I accept, but I thought you'd challenge me in wrestling or something like that..." Timmy said.

-"Good idea, I'll remember that the next time a puny teenager challenges me! Ready Turner?"

-"Ready, Strangle! 1!" Timmy said.

-"2!" Jorgen said.

-"3!" They both shouted simultaneously!

They looked and saw that Timmy held his fist out, while Jorgen had his hand open.

-"I win, Turner!" Jorgen said. "Prepare to lose your memory!"

-"Not so fast, Jorgen!" Timmy said and opened his fist revealing a small scissor in his fist. "Scissor beats paper, hand me the portable portal!"

-"Fine, but I will keep your fairies as they were not part of your wished prize!" he said and held out his wand. After a poof, Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda disappeared. In front of Timmy was now a black bag with a note on it.

'Here is your portal; you are welcome to Fairy World at anytime. The fairies' rules do no longer apply for you which means that you can tell your friends about this... but what will they think if a teenager like you starts babbling about fairies?'

-"He's right..." Timmy said to himself. "If I tell too many people, I'll end up like Crocker!"

Back in the present, Timmy explained why agent Violet was after him.

-"That is what I think" he told his friends. "They're after the portal. I don't why or how they know fairies exist, but Fairy World's is in danger. If you'll stop seeing me now, I will understand. I was the one who maintained the portal; I'm the one who is responsible of protecting it!"

-"It takes a lot of guts of an 18 year old tell people that he believes in fairies!" Ashley said. "If that cloaked thing gets her hands on the portal, who knows what they might unleash on the world? I'll help you, Timmy!"

-"If that bitch wants to get you, she oughta go through me first!" Tootie said. "I do hope that doesn't happen, but I'll help you!"

-"I've only known you for like... today!" Boris said. "But you're a nice guy, TT, and nice guys don't grow on trees... also, Tootie's friends are my friends!"

-"I've always wanted to see a real fairy!" Goo said. "Goo Goo GaGa joins the army!"

-"I'd love to help you, Timmy!" Mac said. "But I don't know what I could do for you... but let me know whenever you need me!"

-"You guys are the best!" Timmy said. "Watch out, Violet, we're ready for you now!"

Meanwhile in Wobnair's base, Violet got back.

-"Sir Black, I almost got him..." she said with a faint voice. "But..."

-"You failed!" Black said. "The mission is being reassigned to agent Indigo. You'll need a week to recover!"

-"You can't, I..."

-"Violet!" Blue said. "Indigo's already out, I'll take care of your wounds!"

Violet and Blue left the room, leaving only Black and Green alone.

-"You really think Indigo can make it?" Green asked. "This Turner kid did a lot of damage to Violet, he's more than that dim witted alien Indigo slayed to join us!"

-"Indigo has been here since he was ten!" Black said. "He is strong, he'll be alright! Also Turner must also be in a rough shape after the encounter with Violet. He can't defend himself now!"


	6. Chapter 6: Sodas and Throwups

Sodas and Throw-ups

-"I'd better go before grandma starts worrying!" Ashley said.

-"Gee, Ashes!" Boris said. "I thought your grandma was like all-knowing and stuff..."

-"She is... but I still should go home. I'll come back soon!"

-"Guys..." Tootie said. "Could I have a moment alone with Timmy?"

-"Got it, Tootie!" Mac said as they all left the room.

-"If any of you thinks about eavesdropping, I'll turn you into a spoon!" Ashley said as she left.

-"Man, I'm thirsty!" Boris said after she left. "Got a soda, Mac?"

-"Boris, you know I never carry anything with sugar!" Mac said. "Remember last time I ate some!"

-"Mac, don't be so hard on Boris!" Goo said. "If he wasn't around when you had the last sugar eruption, you might've destroyed the whole city! He might be the only person who has the ability of controlling you when you're like that!"

Meanwhile one the inside, Timmy and Tootie had to talk.

-"Timmy... why didn't you tell me about the portal when I still lived in Dimmsdale?" Tootie said.

-"I wasn't ready to tell anyone." He replied. "I needed some time to think it through, and when I actually decided to tell you... you were gone!"

-"Well... I guess I'm just worried about you. Violet is after you only because you have the portal, who knows what they'd do to get it from you! Where is it now anyway?"

-"I left it at home... I didn't think I'd need it..."

-"You shouldn't leave it at home... that might be where they'd look first!"

At that moment, there was a knocking on the door and Ashley entered.

-"Ashley?" Timmy said. "You're back already?"

-"I made you a potion." she said. "It'll make your wounds heal faster!"

-"Ashley figured that if you're recovering as long as Violet is." Goo said. "Then you'll have to watch out just as your healthy, because Violet will be healthy too then. Also, if Violet might have some friends, which I sorta doubt because she seems way too mean to have friends, at least I wouldn't be friend with someone like her, but if she do have friends then they might try get the portal-thingy from you while you're still recovering!"

-"Now I warn you, Timmy!" Ashley said. "This potion will heal your wounds faster, but it doesn't taste good!"

Timmy drank some of it did some agonizing face gestures before swallowing it.

-"Yuck!" he said. "Tastes like a combination between liquorice and boogers!"

-"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Mac said.

-"Hey, Ashes!" Boris said. "What'd you have in that potion?"

-"You really want to know?" she asked him while Tootie, Goo and Mac stood behind here making gestures and shaking their heads.

-"On second thought, ignorance is a bliss!"

While the conversation went on, they hadn't noticed that Indigo sat outside the window, hearing every word they were saying.

-"I now know where it is. I've been entertained by an insult towards Violet and I haven't been discovered! Today's surely my lucky day!" he said and jumped down.

Just as he was to hit the ground, four metal legs grew out of his cloak, softening his fall. They then went back into the cloak and Indigo started to walk.

-"Now all I have to do is get it from Turner's apartment, and then I'll prove myself worthy for the rest of the organization!"

Meanwhile at Timmy's apartment, Timmy's dad was cleaning, not knowing what had happened to Timmy that day. The doorbell suddenly rang and he went to open it!


	7. Chapter 7: X Marks the Spot

X Marks the Spot

At the hospital room, Tootie suddenly heard a sparking noise outside of the window. She opened to check it out, and just below the window was her classmate Ben Tennyson hanging of an edge.

-"Ben?" she said. "What are you doing here?"

-"Hi Tootie!" he said. "Nice day, huh? I'd like to hear about your summer, but I'm now hanging from the fifth floor of a hospital! Any chance of helping me up?"

Boris and Mac went to the window and helped him up.

-"Look, Tootie." Ben said when they've dragged him in. "I'd love an introduction with your friend here, but it'll have to wait! I have something really important to tell you!"

-"Let's hear it!" Tootie said.

-"Well, I just came home earlier today and I saw a suspicious man in a cloak. I just knew he was up to something bad, so I followed him. He went to this hospital and shot out some grappling thing out of his neck and climbed up here. I turned Grey Matter and…

-"Grey what?" Timmy said.

-"I'll explain later!" Tootie said.

-"As I was saying, he climbed up to this window, sat down and listened to every word you were saying. I hid under the window, also hearing what you guys were saying. I'm afraid he's heading for your apartment, Timmy! He's trying to steal the portable portal to the Fairy World! I figured he might work with that Violet person you talked about!"

-"Oh no!" Timmy said. "My dad's in trouble! What're we going to do?"

-"You're still too weak to get up from your bed." Ashley said. "We'll take care of him!"

At Timmy's apartment, Mr. Turner had just opened the door and there stood Indigo.

-"Can I help you?" Mr. Turner said.

-"No, I believe you can't! But don't worry, I'll help myself!" Indigo said and sprayed out yellow gas from his sleeves. Just as that, Mr. Turner fell asleep.

-"My sister always said I had stinky armpits!" Indigo said and started to search the apartment. After searching for a while, Ben, Ashley, Mac, Boris and Tootie arrived.

-"Don't move a muscle!" Ashley yelled. "Who are you?"

-"Fun selection of words!" Indigo said. "I have reasons not to reveal my true identity, just as my colleague did. You can call me Indigo!"

-"What are you planning on doing with the portal?" Ben said.

-"Hey, I know you… you're Ben Tennyson! Don't get too jealous of Turner, you're on our hit list as well!"

Meanwhile at the hospital, Timmy and Goo waited and prayed for the others to succeed.

-"Who was that guy?" Timmy said. "And what's Grey Matter?"

-"His name is Ben Tennyson!" Goo said. "Once when he was 10, he found a strange satellite in the woods. When it opened it had a weird watch in it, the watch just sorta jumped up on him and wrapped around his wrist. He tried to get it off, but he couldn't. He later realized that the watch was actually some weird alien invention that could turn him into one of 10 weird aliens. One of them is called Grey Matter, a small but smart imp-like creature."

-"Ok… so you think any of those aliens could overpower that Indigo guy?"

-"No doubt! It may not look it, but that watch can turn him into any sort of alien, most of them are huge and brutal!"

Back at the apartment, everyone had the feeling that a huge battle was to take place.

-"Why do you want me?" Ben asked Indigo.

-"I don't know, it's just the boss' command!" Indigo said. "As is the mission to take Turner's portal!"

-"Well…" Boris said. "What makes you think we'd let you take it without a fight?"

-"Threatening me, are you?" Indigo said. "What're you gonna do about it?"

-"He's right, Boris!" Tootie whispered. "Only Ashley and Ben would be able to take this guy on!"

-"Then on him we'll take!" Ben said and hit his watch.

A huge flash appeared and when it faded, Ben stood now as a huge crystal creature.

-"Let's get him, Ashley!" he said.

-"Interesting!" Indigo said. "Then let the battle begin!"


	8. Chapter 8: Battle at the Jewel

Battle at the Jewel

The stage was all set, Diamondhead Ben and Ashley vs. Indigo.

-"Don't rush it, Ben!" Ashley said. "We don't know what this guy can do!"

-"Don't worry!" Ben said. "He doesn't know what we can do either!"

-"Well, look at him! He's just standing there, waiting for us to do the first move! A move that might as well be our last!"

The three of them stood not to far from each other, awaiting the other part's first move.

-"Guys!" Ben said. "Take Timmy's dad to the hospital, hurry!"

-"Ok!" Tootie said and were about to walk into Timmy's apartment when Indigo jumped in the way.

-"I'm afraid I can't allow that! In case I don't win this battle, I'll need a hostage to please the boss!"

-"Tootie, get down!" Ben yelled and shot a couple of sharp diamonds at Indigo.

Tootie jumped out of the way, but Indigo ducked before the diamonds hit him.

-"Now I have the upper hand! You've just revealed your powers so I'll have an easier way of defeating you now!" Indigo said and shot missiles from his sleeves.

-"Reflecto Barrier!" Ashley shouted and waved her wand as a yellow barrier appeared and stopped the missiles.

-"How very interesting! We have a witch present! Four hundred years ago you would have been torched, so let's stick to traditions!" Indigo said and started shooting intensive flames hands.

Ashley saw the flames coming to her and thought she'd die now.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Timmy and Goo started getting really worried.

-"I wonder if they're ok." Timmy said. "I mean, you saw how fast Violet was, who knows what this other guy can do?"

-"Yes, but worrying won't help anyone!" Goo said. "Try to relax, everything's gonna be fine!"

-"How do you know?"

-"I don't… but when bad things happen, a positive attitude is your greatest friend!"

-"I wish I had your way of thinking… but I just can't help worrying about them!"

Back at the apartment, Ben jumped in the way of the flames and saved Ashley.

-"You'll need some hotter stuff than that to melt me!" he said. "You ok, Ashley?"

-"Yeah, thanks to you!" she said.

-"We'll have to defeat him quickly, once I turn alien I can only be like this for a while!"

-"I'm not so sure we really do have a choice here, he's a strong opponent!"

-"Well if I turn back to normal, I can't help you beat him! We have to do this!"

As Ben said that, he shot another round of diamonds at Indigo who immediately avoided them.

-"You don't think I'd fall for the same trick twice, do ya?" Indigo said. "Can't you come up with anything better?"

-"I can! Petrificus!" Ashley said and shot a beam at him.

-"I… I can't move! What did you do, you witch?"

-"Can't move is good for me!" Ben said and shot a new round of diamonds, pinning him to the wall.

-"My spell makes people go totally numb, but I haven't perfected it yet." Ashley said. "Though he won't be able to move his arms or legs!"

-"Good!" Mac said. "Now let's take Timmy's dad to the hospital he might be hurt!"

-"I could carry him there in a moment!" Ben said, but then his watch started to blink and he turned back to normal. "Ok, now I can't!"

They went in and started to carry him to the hospital, but when they came back out Indigo was gone.

-"Where did he go?" Ben said. "I thought Ashley's spell was supposed to make his arms and legs useless!"

-"It did!" Ashley said. "I don't understand, I did it just right!"

-"We've got some bigger trouble than that!" Boris said. "This Indigo guy must've taken Tootie, because she's gone!"


	9. Chapter 9: Ashley's Tears

Ashley's Tears

-"What should we do?" Mac said. "Indigo took Tootie, where did they go?"

-"Calm down, Mac!" Ben said. "My watch needs some time to recharge, so let's get Timmy's dad to the hospital, then I think I can track Indigo down!"

-"Ok... thanks Ben!"

-"You ok, Ashes?" Boris asked Ashley.

-"It's all my fault..." Ashley cried. "I don't understand what went wrong with the spell, it should have made him numb in arms and legs... it's my fault he got away!"

-"Ashley, no one blames you!" Ben said. "You did all you could and if it weren't for you, Indigo would have blown me to pieces in that battle. You are very powerful, Ashley, and we need you... Tootie's doomed without you!"

-"Thanks Ben!" Ashley said and wiped her tears. "Now let's take Timmy's dad to safety!"

Meanwhile at Wobnair's lair, Indigo had just returned with an unconscious Tootie under his arm.

-"Boss!" Indigo yelled. "I've got you a present!"

-"Who is this?" Black asked him. "Where's Turner? Where's the portal?"

-"This is one of Turner's friends, I've taken her as a hostage!"

-"Nice planning, Indigo!" Green said. "Now instead of going after Turner, he'll come to us!"

-"But that wasn't your mission, Indigo!" Black said. "And therefore I'm wondering why I don't have the portal in my possession at this moment!"

-"I heard Turner say the portal was at his apartment." Indigo said. "So I went there to take it, but I was attacked by a witch and Ben Tennyson!"

-"It was Tennyson?" Black said. "Are you sure?"

-"Either that or there's two teens walking around with an Omnitrix around their wrists!"

-"And that means that he'll probably come here to rescue Turner's friend!" Green said. "So we basically just need to set up a trap for them! How many do you think they'll be, Indigo?"

-"Let's see here... Turner, Tennyson, the witch, that shirtless guy and two more. That's six, in case you lost it at Tennyson, Green."

-"Are you calling me stupid, shrimp?" Green said.

-"Maybe I am, you gorilla!" Indigo told him.

-"Silence you two!" Black said. "Indigo and Violet will guard the gates, try stalling them for as long as you can!"

-"Isn't Violet still hurt after her last failure?"

-"Sorry to disappoint you, Indigo!" Violet said as she entered the room. "But that witch will have to do more than that to keep me away!"

-"This is the first time in months you've been assigned a cooperation assignment." Black said. "You think you can do it?"

-"Just like old times!" Indigo said. "I'll be your tech..."

-"And I'll be your weapons!" Violet continued.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Goo and Timmy was told what have happened.

-"And he took Tootie?" Timmy said. "That's it, they've just made this personal! But how are we gonna track him?"

-"Leave that to me!" Ben said. "One of the aliens in my watch has an excellent sense of smelling, I'll get you there!"

-"That's great, Ben!" Mac said. "Then what are we waiting for?"

-"I thought I should warn you, this alien might have an excellent sense of smelling, but he can't talk... so I won't be able to speak with you, but I might be able to carry some of you..."

-"Ok, do it!" Timmy said.

-"All right!" Ben said and hit his watch. Another huge flash appeared and Ben now was a huge beast with orange fur.

-"Let's go!" Timmy said.


	10. Chapter 10: Four Shades of Violet

Four Shades of Violet

At Wobnair's lair, Violet and Indigo were getting prepared for Timmy and his friends to arrive.

-"All we have to do now is wait!" Violet said. "Are you sure they're coming?"

-"No doubt!" Indigo replied. "If what I've heard about the Omnitrix is true, then they won't have much trouble finding us. And if they would by any chance get passed us, they won't get through the security system… I made that!"

-"And when they get discovered, they won't get passed the alert system... I made that!"

Meanwhile, several miles from there. Timmy and his friends came closer at an intense speed.

-"If that Indigo guy puts one scratch on Tootie..." Timmy said. "I'll make sure it'll be the last thing he'll ever do!"

-"I understand your anger, Timmy." Ashley said. "But Indigo is strong, probably even stronger than Violet who attacked you at the pizza shop!"

-"No matter!" Boris said. "Our friend is in danger so we'll do everything we can to save her!"

They were now close enough to see Wobnair's lair, and therefore they were spotted.

-"I think I see them!" Violet said. "They're riding on an... orange dog-thing without eyes!"

-"Let me see!" Indigo said and took the binoculars from Violet. "How interesting, a vulpimancer!"

-"A what?"

-"You obviously don't know much about aliens! In short, it's a wild beast with a heightened sense of smelling, it might already know we're here!"

-"But where did Turner get a vulpimancer?"

-"It's Tennyson, bonehead!" Indigo said. "So don't just stand there, blast him!"

-"Got it!" Violet said and picked up a big bazooka and shot out a huge purple beam.

The beam was closing in on Wildmutt.

-"Incoming!" Boris yelled.

-"Reflecto Barrier!" Ashley shouted and reflected the beam.

-"That was close!" Timmy said. "Good reflexes, Ashley!"

-"Say Ben!" Mac said. "Do you think you can keep running much longer?"

Ben just muttered, as he couldn't speak when he was Wildmutt.

-"I'll take that as a yes!" Goo said.

Back at the entrance, Violet just kept shooting.

-"Keep it up, Violet!" Indigo said. "That witch can't reflect all of your shots!"

-"Oh, I'm not intending to stop for a while!" Violet replied as she kept firing.

As Timmy and his friends got really close to the entrance, Ben's clock started to tick and in a flash he turned back to human.

-"That's what I call bad timing!" Boris said.

-"Yeah, it usually does that!" Ben said.

As they just got up from their fall, Violet flew down to them armed with her bazooka.

-"Move and I'll blast you into oblivion!" she said as everyone raised their hands, surrendering. "Indigo, do it!"

-"Got it, Violet!" Indigo said and shot the same yellow gas on them as he used on Timmy's dad earlier. "Sleep tight!"

When Timmy woke up later, he was chained to the wall in a dungeon. Next to him were Ben, Boris, Ashley, Goo and Mac, also in chains.

-"Where are we?" Timmy said.

-"I don't know!" Ben said. "Probably in their prison or something. Is everybody ok?"

-"Except from being chained to the wall in a dark place filled with rats, never better!" Goo said.

-"Do you mind being a little quiet?" Ashley said. "I'm trying to free myself from the chains, and to do that I need to concentrate!"

-"Sorry Ashes!" Boris said. "I guess we'll just hang around until you break the chains… hurry up though, the rock wall behind me is cold!"

-"Got it!" Ashley said as her chains vanished in thin air.

-"Great!" Timmy said. "Now free us too!"

-"Sorry, but it'll take too much time!"

-"What? You're gonna let us hang here?"

-"Think about it, Timmy! It might take minutes, maybe even hours for me to get you all out of the chains, and while I do that who knows what they're doing with Tootie? I'm sorry, but I'll come back with help as fast as I can!"

-"You go, Ashley!" Mac said. "We'll figure out a way to get out of here!"

-"I'll find Tootie and get help as fast as I can!" she said and ran away.

-"Now what?" Timmy said. "We're just gonna hang here until she gets back?"

-"I spy something that begins with an… R!" Boris said and everyone looked at him angrily. "What, I'm just trying to make the time go faster!"

Ashley snuck out of the dungeons and saw Violet and Indigo walking in a corridor. She walked closer to them, trying not to be discovered. She could see that Violet was unarmed, but Indigo kept his weapons in his sleeves and could still be armed. She kept walking silently behind them, hoping they'd split up soon.

Back in the dungeon, Timmy started losing it.

-"I can't just sit around here doing nothing!" he said. "There's got to be some way to get out of here!"

-"Not unless we could feed Mac with some candy!" Boris said. "But with these chains it's impossible to reach my pockets."

-"Wait, I have an idea!" Timmy said. "I think I have a plan of getting us out of here, but it involves Mac eating candy. I won't do it before Mac says it's ok!"

-"Go on, Timmy!" Mac said. "Saving Tootie is worth some candy!"

-"Good, here's my plan: During the summer, I worked for various fairies in Fairy World. Instead of giving me money, they lend me wishes. Sometimes I didn't know what to wish for when I helped them, so they started giving me Wishing Cards. I only have one card left, I thought I'd need it so I hid it in my sleeve… but I can't remember who it's from.

-"Does it really matter?" Ben said. "A wish is a wish, right?"

-"Not exactly, some fairies can only do magic in their own areas. For example, if I've got a card from Cupid then the wish has to be something about love. It says my card is from… The April Fool? How is he gonna help me?"

-"Summon him, we'll think of something!" Goo said. "How do you summon him?"

-"All it takes is a rhyme with their name in it, observe! 'April Fool, with a silly hat. I want my wish, what's up with that?'"

In a poof, a fairy with a yellow jacket, white shirt and a purple jester hat on his head.

-"Turner!" he said. "You're in a dungeon, with a DUNG ON your shoe. What's up with that?"

-"He's funny!" Goo said.

-"No, he's creepy!" Mac said. "Make your wish so we can get rid of him!"

-"New friends, Turner?" April said. "I though you didn't have any, except that one girl who disappeared."

-"Long story, Fool!" Timmy said. "I need my wish now, can you break Mac's chains?"

-"Look at me, Turner, who do you think I am? I'm the April Fool, master of comedy! Breaking this guy's chain won't be fun for anyone. What's up with that?"

-"Ok… then what can you do?" Mac asked the odd-looking fairy.

-"I'm afraid I can't tell you what I can do, you just have to ask me and I'll tell you IF I can do it!"

-"Ok, let's do this your way!" Timmy said. "I wish Mac's chains were made of whoopee cushions!"

-"Now you're thinking like a Fool!" April said and in a poof he disappeared and as promised, Mac's chains turned into dozens of whoopee cushions.

Meanwhile, Ashley kept following Violet and Indigo, when suddenly they stopped. She thought they noticed her. In panic, she took up her wand and hoped to at least know them unconscious.

-"Severus Scissors!" she yelled and shot numerous scissors against them. Indigo dodged all of the scissors, but one of the scissors cut Violet's mask off making it fall to the ground.

-"Peek-a-boo, little witch!" Indigo said and once again tranquilized Ashley with his gas. "This is the first time I see your face, Violet…"

-"The first and the last time." she replied.

-"Or perhaps I should call you… Valerie Gray?"

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Timmy's plan was starting to work.

-"Ok, now what?" Mac asked Timmy.

-"I've got candy, Mac!" Boris said. "It's in my pocket, you can have it!"

-"How long has it been there?"

-"Uh… a while?"

-"Do it for Tootie, Mac!" Timmy said.

-"Aw well… here goes nothing!" Mac said and started to chew on the chocolate bar. His eyes instantly narrowed, his whole face expression changed from once calm and collected to the face of a maniac. "Suuuuuugaaaaar!"


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Monster

Sweet Monster

-"Sugar!" Mac yelled to his friends.

-"What the hell happened to him?" Timmy asked.

-"This is what happens when he eats something with sugar in it." Goo said. "He goes totally berserk and would kill for more sugar!"

-"The only way to control him is falsely bribe him with more candy!" Boris said. "Have a try, Timmy!"

-"Ok…" Timmy said, not sure of what he was doing. "Mac, you want a lollipop?"

-"I want a sugar-pop!" Mac screamed.

-"Go get Tootie, Tootie has a lollipop for you!"

-"I'll get Tootie-pop!" he said and rushed out of the room.

-"You know…" Boris said after a long silence. "You could've made him free us too!"

-"Oh… didn't think about that!"

-"Don't worry!" Ben said. "I think I just might be able to activate the watch by pressing it to the wall… though I can't promise that I'll turn to something helpful!"

-"As long as it's strong enough to break these chains, I don't care!" Timmy said.

-"Ok, here it goes!" Ben said and slammed his watch to the wall. After a flash, he now stood as a rocklike creature on flames. "Heatblast, that'll do!"

-"Cool, man!" Boris said and everyone looked at him. "Ok, hot!"

-"You think you can melt the chains, Ben?" Timmy asked.

-"Sure!" Ben said. "But I don't want to burn your wrists, you'll have to keep the shackles as bracelets for now!"

Ben cut off the chains with a ray of fire.

-"Now let's go after Mac!" Timmy said as the party started to run. After a long while, they caught up to him, but he had just run into Violet.

-"Mac, look! A piñata!" Boris said to him and pointed at Violet.

-"Sugar!" Mac yelled and jumped onto her.

-"Get off me, you maniac!" she screamed as she hit her head in the wall and fainted.

-"Let's get out of here before the back-up arrives!" Timmy said.

They kept running and suddenly they saw Tootie chained to a wall, unconscious.

-"Ben, cut off her chains!" Timmy said.

-"Got it!" Ben said and obeyed.

-"Now we got Tootie, but I have a question!" Boris said. "How're we gonna get out of here?"

-"And how are we gonna get the sweet monster to come with us?" Goo said.

-"And where's Ashley?" Ben asked.

-"First things first!" Timmy said. "We'll have to wait until Tootie wakes up until we can do anything else!"

-"Hate to break to ya, Timmy!" Boris said. "But sugar Mac ain't gonna wait for anything."

-"Then we'll split up!" Goo said. "Me and Boris go with Mac and try to find Ashley, you stay here and wait for Tootie to wake up."

-"All right!" Ben said. "We'll meet you back here when you've found Ashley, try not to run into Indigo or Violet or anyone else here!"

-"Got it!" Goo said and they started to run after Mac.

-"You think they'll find her?" Timmy said.

-"How should I now?" Ben said. "This place might be huge!"

-"What if they'll run into Indigo again?"

-"You obviously don't know the strength of Mac when he's on sugar! You've seen his energy now, and that's by only one candy bar! Just imagine how much stronger and faster he'll get if he eats even more candy, and if I know Boris then they won't run out of candy!"

-"I hope your right…" Timmy said as Tootie began to wake up. "Tootie, you ok?"

-"Where am I?" she asked. "How did I get here?"

-"You were kidnapped by Indigo!" Ben said. "We came to rescue you!"

-"Where is everybody?"

-"Well, Indigo and Violet caught us." Timmy said. "Then Ashley broke her chains and tried to find you, then we fed Mac with some candy and Ben turned into this fry guy and then we found you! Since Ashley wasn't here, Goo, Boris and Mac went to find her."

-"Well… we can't just sit around here doing nothing, we have to help them!"

-"You aren't going to help anyone!" Blue said, standing behind them.

-"Who are you and where's Ashley?" Timmy asked him.

-"I won't reveal my name, but you can call me Blue! Your little witch is safe at the moment, but unless you want me to change that fact you will give me the portal immediately!"

-"Don't worry, Timmy! I'll burn him up!" Ben said as his watch began to click and turned him back to human. "This thing needs a timer or something!"

-"As I was saying!" Blue said. "Give me portal or be responsible for your friend's death!"


	12. Chapter 12: Cynical Society

Cynical Society

-"Well?" Blue said. "What will you do, Turner?"

- "Wait!" Ben said. "How do we know you have Ashley and aren't fooling us just to get your hands on the portal?"

- "Maybe I am lying, but what if I'm not? Then your friend will perish!"

- "It's up to you, Timmy! What will you do?"

- "I don't know..." Timmy said. "He's lying, run!"

The three of them started running away from him.

- "How do you know he's lying?" Ben asked.

- "If he were telling the truth then he could walk up to us alone without any trap or back-up!" Timmy said. "I saw Violet or someone sneaking at the corner behind him, preparing to blast us if we were to attack him!"

- "Ok, but now what?" Tootie said. "Where do we go?"

- "I don't know!" Ben said. "Look, there are the others!"

They ran up to Goo, Boris and Mac.

- "Any sign of Ashley?" Tootie said.

- "None!" Boris said. "And we've really been trying."

- "Get them!" Blue screamed from behind.

- "No time to chat, let's run!" Timmy said.

They ran through a corridor. It got darker and darker as they kept running, Blue's voice began fading away. When it was completely pitch black, they suddenly appeared on the outside just next to Ashley.

- "What just happened?" Boris said. "We were inside, how'd we get outside?"

- "I teleported you out!" Ashley said. "Now seeing as we found Tootie, let's get out of here!"

- "We can't just get out of here!" Timmy said. "They won't give up until they get the portal, we should stay and fight!"

- "Look around, Timmy!" Ashley said. "We're not even close to being powerful enough to defeat them, let's get home and return once we've got more help!"

- "But Ashley, who would help us?" Tootie said.

- "And more important, who'd believe us?" Boris said.

- "I have some friends that might help us!" Ashley said. "Now let's get out of here!"

- "Wait, you have friends?" Boris said.

- "You wanna go back inside or should I get all of us out of here?"

- "Right, sorry!"

- "Teleportera!" Ashley yelled and they all vanished. They appeared outside the Jewel.

- "It's pretty late." Timmy said. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow before we ask your friends for help!"

- "On the contrary!" Ashley said. "They are all night people, so the time is perfect! Come now, we have some way to go."

They went downtown and walked into an empty alley.

- "We're here!" Ashley said and knocked on a door.

- "Who knocks at the guarded gate?" an emotionless female voice asked.

- "One who have eaten the fruit and tasted its secrets!" Ashley answered and the door opened, she turned to the others. "This isn't a club for your kind of people, stay here and I'll talk them into helping us!"

She went inside leaving the others outside.

- "Long time since, Ashley!" A blonde girl said. "Your grandma's been rough against you?"

- "It's unlike you to worry, Mandy!" Ashley replied. "I wouldn't leave the White Lotus for anything!"

- "That you say, still you bring cheerful strangers to our doorstep!"

- "I've come to ask you for a favour, is it just you here?"

- "No, we're not alone!" Mandy said.

- "I'm here too!" A girl with purple hair and dark clothes said.

- "Gaz, long time since!" Ashley said to her.

- "The pleasure is all yours, Ash! We were supposed to eat pizza together today, but instead I sat alone for an hour! Explain!"

- "That's the thing, I need both of you to help me! You both know who Tootie Hitchcock is, right?"

- "That preppy brace-face?" Mandy said. "What about her?"

- "Apparently, one of her friends from wherever she used to live as moved here, and he has access to the Fairy World!"

- "Fairies are real?" Gaz said surprised.

- "Witches are real, so why wouldn't fairies be?" Ashley explained. "However, some guys in cloaks are after the portal to Fairy World and no one knows what they'd do with it!"

- "You're missing something important here, Ash!" Mandy said.

- "What does any of this has to do with us?" Gaz continued.

- "It actually doesn't!" Ashley said. "However, these cloaked ones seem to be interested in more than fairies, anything paranormal seems to attract them! That means that it won't be long until they'll go after me. I am merely asking you, as my friends, to help me beat these people!"

- "But what can we do, Ashley?" Mandy asked. "We're just somewhat normal, we don't have any magic powers like you do!"

- "I'll help you!" Gaz said.

- "But Gaz, what can you do?"

- "I don't know, but Ashley is my friend! She's even more important to me than pizza and video games! I don't know about you, Mandy, but I'm glad to help her with whatever I can do!"

- "Thanks, Gaz!" Ashley said. "If you change your mind, Mandy, we'll be outside!"


	13. Chapter 13: Arcade Rivals

Arcade Rivals

Ashley and Gaz went out to the others.

-"This is my friend, Gaz Membrane." Ashley said to the others. "She said she'd help us."

-"Gaz?" Boris said. "You mean you're really the Gaz?"

-"I am Gaz, shirtless!" Gaz said. "There is no the Gaz, just Gaz!"

-"But are you the same Gaz who always beats all my high scores at the arcades?"

-"You're BTB? What the hell does that stand for anyway?"

-"Bare Torso Boris, what did you think?"

-"Beat That Bub… so I did, several times!"

-"That's not the best first impression I've seen!" Timmy said. "Thanks for helping us, Gaz! I'm Timmy!"

-"Don't mention it…" Gaz said, not taking her eyes of her GameSlave 3.

-"So what made you change you mind, Gaz?" Ashley asked. "You at first seemed so angry at me, and then you just change your mind completely. What's with that?"

-"You said that these cloak guys are after paranormal things. My brother was a paranormal investigator and always had a knack of boring me with his so called discoveries. One day, an alien started in his class. His classmates were all too stupid to see it and just thought it was a kid with an odd skin condition. However, my brother hanged himself several years ago. I just wanted to see what it is with the paranormal stuff that he was so interested in."

-"Sorry to hear that." Timmy said. "Aw well, it's been a long day. I'll head to the hospital to check how my dad's doing, see you tomorrow!"

-"Yeah, I think I'll come with you!" Tootie said. "I'm also worried about your father!"

-"I'll go home!" Mac said. "Going sugar berserk really tired me out. Coming Goo?"

-"You go ahead, I think I'll stay with Boris for a while!" Goo said.

-"I'll head home too." Ashley said. "It's been a really long day and my grandma gets angry when I'm late!"

-"Whiners!" Gaz said. "I could stay up all night!"

-"I'm no tired either!" Boris said. "How about a long night at the arcade, Gaz? See it as a challenge!"

-"Challenge accepted, and you're going down!"

-"Wow, this will be fun!" Goo said.

-"This is arcade games we're talking about!" Gaz said. "It's not fun, it's serious!"

-"I think I'll go with you!" Ben said. "This might get interesting!"

-"Mind if I come too?" Mandy said from behind. "I won't play, but I'll come and watch!"

-"Hi, I'm Goo!" Goo said to her.

-"Good for you!" Mandy said. "And you are also coming with us, right?"

-"Yeah, I think I will. What's your name?"

-"I'm Mandy, one of Ashley's friends!"

-"Do you have like a club here or something? It's spooky but kind of nice at the same time!"

-"We call it the White Lotus!" Gaz said. "It's an organization that was founded hundreds of years ago."

-"Cool, so you have a deep history too?" Boris said. "You have any remnants from that time?"

-"Only a painting from the early years." Mandy said. "Come in and I'll show you!"

-"Don't take one more step, Mandy!" Gaz said. "Are you seriously gonna let this guy into the club area? That's sacred ground for some of us!"

-"Fine, Gaz! Let's make it more interesting! You two play one multiplayer game at the arcade, if Boris wins I'll let him come in, but only to see the painting!"

-"And if I win, you will have to buy pizza for everyone of the Lotus!" Gaz said. "Everyone, including these three weirdos!"

-"When did you start caring about other people, can't I just buy you one?"

-"No, this is my way of punishing you for trying to bring shirtless into the Lotus!"

-"Fine… I hope you're a good gamer, shirtless!"

-"The name is Boris!" Boris said. "Bare Torso Boris!"

-"Are we going yet?" Ben said. "Seriously, the arcade might close soon!"

-"It doesn't close until 1 am, 3 on Fridays and Sundays." Gaz said. "So let's go!"

The party started to walk to the arcade. Meanwhile at the hospital, Timmy's dad was feeling good.

-"You ok, dad?" Timmy said.

-"I think so…" he said. "Why am I in a hospital?"

-"Oh… that's a good question… isn't it, Tootie?"

-"Yeah…" Tootie said, trying to come up with a lie. "Maybe the… flour I gave you last night was expired and the cookies made you faint!"

-"That would explain everything!" Mr. Turner said. "But why didn't you two faint like I did?"

-"We were… vaccinated?" Tootie said.

-"Where did you get cookie vaccine?"

-"Internet?" Timmy said. "They sold it cheap, so we couldn't resist!"

-"Well, the doctors said I could go home tomorrow so you two should go home and get some sleep, it's really late!"

-"Ok, bye dad!"

-"Why didn't you tell him?" Tootie whispered.

-"I don't want him to get hurt because of me." Timmy said. "The less he knows the better!"

-"Ok… I won't tell him then!"

-"Say, since my apartment was trashed by that Indigo guy, mind if I stay at your place?"

-"Sure, but you'll have to sleep on the couch!"

Meanwhile at the arcade, the game was on.

-"So what game are you playing?" Ben said.

-"Wow, they have lots of games here!" Goo said. "What genre of game would you like to play?"

-"Fighting game!" Gaz and Boris said at the same time.

-"Ok, then you'll have to choose between Täcken, Dead or Living, Alley Fighter or Deadly Combat"

-"The game is Täcken, 1-on.1!" Gaz said

-"Best out of 3, no time limit!" Boris said.

-"Let's duel!" They both said and started to play!


	14. Chapter 14: Legendary Gamers

Legendary Gamers

Gaz and Boris kept just started playing.

-"So, you think shirtless will stand a chance against Gaz?" Mandy said to Goo.

-"Are you kidding?" Goo replied. "Boris is the second best gamer in the city, and the best one isn't Gaz here!"

-"Second best? Then who beat him, 9-Volt?"

-"9-Volt! No one can beat 9-Volt in videogames!"

-"No one except me!" Gaz said. "This statistically means that you're going down, shirtless!"

-"Hold it!" Ben said. "You've beat 9-Volt in a videogame? How did you do it?"

-"That's a well kept secret! If you want a clue you can check some of the high scores at the games in here!"

-"Wow!" Ben said. "Goo, come and look at this!"

-"Gaz, BTB, Gaz, BTB, Gaz, BTB, Gaz, BTB, Gaz, BTB… where's 9-Volt's name?"

-"9-Volt is a great player!" Mandy said. "But he never goes to the arcade! It's against his philosophy!"

-"You've given them enough clues already, Mandy!" Gaz said. "Let them figure my secret out on their own!"

-"If I were you, Gaz Tank." Boris said. "I'd talk less and focus more on the game, because I'm winning here!"

-"In your dreams!" Gaz said as the battle ended in a draw. "A tie with you is not good enough, play again!"

-"You got it, Gaz Tank!"

The time flew away, and suddenly it was 2:30.

-"I am so outta here…" Ben said. "I can't believe you two are still playing!"

-"I think I'll go too!" Goo said. "Bye Boris!"

-"Face it, Gaz!" Mandy said. "You are equally good against shirtless. Let's forget about the painting and just go back to the lair!"

-"The bet was only about the first match, Mandy!" Gaz said. "You go, I'll come when I've won!"

-"So don't wait up!" Boris said. "Because she's not gonna win anytime soon!"

Just as Mandy left, another fight ended in a draw and both of them fell asleep by the console. Twenty minutes later, the owner of the arcade was about to close it when he saw Boris and Gaz sleeping at the Täcken-console. He was tall and wore a green exercise jacket and an old pair of 3D-glasses. He looked at Boris and Gaz and thought for himself.

-"Now those are some gamers! That's just gotta be Gaz and BTB! They've both been duelling long and hard, I don't think I've got the heart, guts or any other organ to wake them up. This is really something special, can't wait to tell 9 'bout this!" he said and began to close the gates. "Word!"

Several hours later, Boris and Gaz wakes up.

-"He locked me in again?" Gaz said to herself. "What makes him think that I'd want to stay in the arcade after they close?"

-"Whoa, you've been locked in here before?" Boris said.

-"Yeah, I can't believe the manager of this arcade is the best friend of 9-Volt but still dumb as one of Mandy's old friends!"

-"You know the manager?"

-"I don't know him, I've met him some times though. His name is 18-Volt and he's quite stupid. Since I've been locked in here before, I do know how to get out! There's a hatch on the roof, just above the Dead or Living-console!"

Meanwhile at the hospital, Timmy's dad had just waked up.

-"All right, now I'm ready to go home!" he said quite loud though no one was around to hear him. "And can't wait to our new and clean apartment looking exactly like it did when the cookies make me crumble!"

Back at the apartment, Timmy and Tootie weren't quite sure what to do about the mess Indigo made when he searched the portal.

-"What should we do?" Tootie said. "It's only a matter of time before your dad comes home and sees this!"

-"There is one thing we can do!" Timmy said. "We can clean up in time, but only with the help of magic!"

-"Good plan, I'll see if Ashley's awake!"

-"I'm not talking about Ashley! Tootie, what do you say about a quick trip to the Fairy World with me?"

-"Sure, Timmy! That sounds great, even if it is just to rent a char!" Tootie said, not knowing what to expect…


	15. Chapter 15: Love Game

Love Game

-"So this is what the Fairy World looks like?" Tootie said as she and Timmy entered.

-"Yeah..." Timmy said. "Now to find someone who could help us!"

-"Do you know anyone who could do that?"

-"I think I know... let's talk to Cupid!"

They walked up to Cupid's house, it had hearts everywhere and Tootie felt quite welcome. Timmy walked to the door and rang the bell.

-"Cupid?" he said. "Are you in there?"

-"Turner, is that you?" a voice from inside said. "What are you doing here, I thought you were done working in Fairy World!"

-"I am, I just really need your help!"

-"My help?" the diapered fairy said as he appeared from a room. "My help? What am I, your fairy godparent? Listen to me, I can't just help people with any problem they have! I am Cupid, the fairy of love! What do you want me to do anyway?"

-"Well, this guy in a cloak trashed my dad's new apartment. If we don't clean it up fast then dad's gonna come home and see it!"

-"You want me to clean? What are you, crazy? There's no love in cleaning! I'm sorry, but I can't help you!"

-"Well, then we'll have to move away from Diamond City, and Tootie Hitchcock. You remember Tootie, don't you?"

-"Wait, you live next door to Tootie now? I knew it, you are meant to be together!"

-"We're what?" Tootie said.

-"Long story, I'll tell you later!" Timmy said.

-"Tell you what, Turner!" Cupid said. "Why don't you two come inside and I'll send a cleaning crew to your apartment!"

-"That's very nice of you!" Tootie said as they both walked into Cupid's house, they both noticed that the roof was full of mistletoes. "What are the mistletoes for?"

-"I am the fairy of love, after all!" he said. "Of course I'll have to have some kind of lovely decoration. Speaking of which, you two are standing under the mistletoe. Better kiss each other!"

-"Well, I don't think..." Timmy started.

-"If you say so!" Tootie said and kissed Timmy on the cheek.

-"Now that's lovely!" Cupid said. "You can head home now, the apartment is clean!"

-"But you didn't send anyone or anything!" Timmy said.

-"Oh, I can clean it myself from here... I just wanted to see you two kiss each other! It's been a rough summer for me, so many divorces!"

-"Well, it was nice seeing you Mr. Cupid!" Tootie said. "Good bye!"

Meanwhile, Gaz and Boris had just managed to get out of the arcade when they saw 18-Volt coming towards the building.

-"You!" Gaz said. "Why do you keep locking me in this arcade all the time?"

-"I just thought you wanted to be the first one to play in the morning!" he said. "You two are Gaz and BTB, right?"

-"That's us!" Boris said. "And you're 18-Volt, right?"

-"You two can talk nice later, I'm in a bad mood now!" Gaz said. "Now I'm going home to get some sleep!"

-"Don't go yet!" 18-Volt said. "Another legendary gamer is coming this way!"

-"What?" Boris and Gaz said.

-"'Zup, guys?" a short guy in red clothes and a yellow helmet said. "I'm 9-Volt!"

-"We know who you are, short stuff!" Gaz said. "I've even kicked your butt in a video game once!"

-"He what?" 18-Volt said. "9, why didn't you tell me about that?"

-"She cheated!" he said angrily. "It was not a fair victory for you, I could beat you anytime in almost any other game!"

-"Calm down, shrimp!" Boris said. "It's just a video game!"

-"Just... a... video game...?"

-"Apologize, shirtless!" Gaz said. "Apologize or be sorry!"

-"Uh... I'm sorry?" Boris said.

-"That's better!" 9-Volt said happily. "So, how are you both?"

-"Tired!" Gaz said. "I'm going home now!"

-"Nobody's going anywhere!" Blue said, emerging from the shadows. "Where's Turner?"


	16. Chapter 16: Blue Who?

Blue Who?

-"Friend of yours, shirtless?" Gaz said.

-"Actually..." Boris said and looked at Blue. "I've never seen him before, have we met?"

-"No, we haven't." Blue said. "But I believe you've met my colleagues, Violet and Indigo!"

-"Ah, you're one of those cloakies!"

-"Cloakies is a pretty dumb name, shirtless!" Gaz said. "Shouldn't we call them something better, like the Dark Curtains maybe?"

-"That sounds stupid too!" 18-Volt said. "What about the Drapes with Faces!"

-"Who asked you?" Boris said. "Do you even know who this guy is?"

-"Not a clue, I just like naming people!"

-"I'm still here, you know!" Blue said. "So I'll ask you again, where's Turner?"

Meanwhile at the Jewel, Timmy's dad got home from the hospital. He entered the apartment and it was clean, like Cupid promised Timmy and Tootie.

-"Ok, guys!" he said to Timmy and Tootie. "Who wants cookies?"

-"Sure!" they said.

-"Well, I don't anymore! So if you want cookies you should make them yourselves!"

A moment later, Timmy saw a strange blue dinosaur-like creature in a helmet through the window, waving for him to come out. Tootie saw it too, and recognized it.

-"Glad you're feeling good, Mr. Turner!" she said. "But me and Timmy just remembered I, uh... forgot to turn off my oven! We'll go and turn it off now so it doesn't burn down the house! Come on, Timmy!"

They both went out, and the blue creature ran up to them.

-"Boris and Gaz are in trouble!" it said with a pretty dry voice. "Another cloaked guy appeared at the arcade this morning!"

-"Tootie, who is this?" Timmy said. "Or should I say what is this?"

-"This is XLR8!" Tootie said. "Aka Ben Tennyson! It's another alien from his watch!"

-"Yeah, now hold on to me! This'll go really fast!" he said, grabbed onto Timmy and Tootie and ran off in super high speed. "Tootie, I'll let you off at Ashley's house! Tell her to get to the arcade at once!"

-"Ok, but how far are... we?" Tootie said, realizing that Ben and Timmy were suddenly gone and she was standing in front of Ashley's mansion.

She went to the door and rang the doorbell. It had a dark and creepy sound to it. The door opened, but Tootie couldn't see anyone.

-"Down here, Tootie!" a voice from below said. Tootie looked down a saw a short devil who only reached Tootie's knee in height.

-"Ashley?" Tootie said confused and looked at the little devil. "Is that you?"

-"No, I'm Red!" he said and turned around. "Ashley, your friend is here!"

-"I'm coming!" Ashley said from the basement and went up to the door. "Tootie? What are you doing here?"

-"Ben told me and Timmy that a new cloaked guy has appeared at the arcade!" she said. "Gaz and Boris are still there, we have to hurry!"

-"Got it! Red!" she shouted and pointed at the little devil and it turned into a broom. "Coming?"

-"A broom?" Tootie said confused. "What's it for?"

-"I'm a witch, remember? Get on and I'll fly us to the arcade!"

Meanwhile at the arcade, Ben and Timmy had just appeared.

-"Looking for me, blue dude?" Timmy said to Blue.

-"Turner!" he said. "And a kineceleran, Ben Tennyson perhaps?"

-"What do you want from us?" Ben said.

-"I want Turner's portal, give it to me and nobody gets hurt!"

-"It's six against one, curtain!" Gaz said. "You're outnumbered!"

-"Am I?" he said as thousands of cockroaches gathered at his feet. "Who's outnumbered now?"


	17. Chapter 17: Something Bugging You?

SomethingBugging You?

Ashley and Tootie flew over the arcade and saw Blue and his bug army.

-"Who is that guy?" Tootie said.

-"If he'd wanted us to know, he wouldn't have to wear that cloak!" Ashley said. "Let's get down there now!"

They landed on the ground and joined the battle.

-"Any ideas of how to stop this guy?" Timmy said.

-"Just one!" Ben said. "But I'm not sure it'll work!"

-"Do it!" Tootie said. "We don't have anything to lose!"

-"Got it, I'll be back in a flash!" Ben said and ran off.

-"I guess we'll just have to hold them off until he gets back!" Boris said. "Let's party, cloakie!"

-"I don't do parties!" Blue said as a swarm of bees began to join the roaches.

Just then, Ben reappeared with a paper bag in his hands.

-"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" he said.

-"Not much!" Boris said. "Cloakie here just called for backup! What's in that bag?"

-"Our secret weapon!" he said. "Candy!"

-"What good will candy do if Mac's not around?" Tootie asked.

-"Bugs love candy!" Ben said and took out a chocolate bar. "Come and get some, you little pests!"

The bugs followed Ben as he walked towards the ocean.

-"Hope you can't swim!" he said and threw the bag into the water, and both the bees and the roaches got after it.

-"No, what have you done?" Blue said.

-"I've just unarmed you!" Ben said. "What are you gonna do now?"

-"He's gonna go back home!" Indigo said, standing on a building above them. "Because this is my battle!"

-"More drapes?" 18-Volt said. "I'm outta here, I don't wanna get involved and you guys can probably nail this guy without my help!"

-"Coward!" 9-Volt said, as he turned around Indigo stood just inches before him. "Wait for me!"

-"That voice…" Gaz said and dropped her GameSlave.

-"You!" Indigo said and looked at Gaz.

-"Gaz, get away from him!" Ashley said. "Pyro Serpent!"

Ashley shot out a snake-like string of fire against Indigo, but he shot out an ice-grenade and froze the flames.

-"What have you done to yourself?" Gaz said quietly to herself. "Why are you doing this?"

-"Timmy, get everyone out of here!" Ben said. "Me and Ashley will take this guy down!"

-"Got it!" Timmy said. "Tootie, Boris, Gaz! Let's go!"

-"But I know him…" Gaz said softly.

-"Go to Mandy, hide at the Lotus!" Ashley said. "You'll be safe there!"

Ashley shot out a lightning from her wand, but it missed Indigo and hit a building behind. The walls from the building began to fall down, and Gaz stood below. Indigo shot a couple of missiles at the falling rubble, saving Gaz.

-"You heard her, run and I won't have to hurt you!" he said to her.

-"Gaz, come on!" Tootie said and the four of them ran away.

-"What was that all about?" Ben asked Ashley.

-"I don't know!" Ashley said. "But I think Gaz does!"

-"Then we'll just have to ask her after we finish this guy off!"

Timmy, Boris, Tootie and Gaz arrived at the Lotus and Gaz knocked on the door.

-"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" Mandy said from inside.

-"Someone who has eaten the fruit and tasted its secrets!" Gaz answered and Mandy opened the door. "We'll have to let these three in for now. Ashley told us to get in here!"

-"Fine with me!" Mandy said and all five of them went inside.

-"Now, Gaz!" Timmy said. "Mind explaining to me why Indigo just saved your life?"

-"Yeah, what's up with that?" Boris said.

-"He saved my life because we know each other!" Gaz said.

-"Really?" Tootie said. "Who is he then?"

-"He's my brother…"

-"He's what?" Timmy, Tootie and Boris said in chock.


	18. Chapter 18: InDibGo?

In-Dib-Go

- "He's your brother?" Tootie asked. "I thought you said your brother killed himself!"

- "And that's what I thought up until now!" Gaz said.

- "Who is he, exactly?" Timmy asked.

- "His name is Dib Membrane. Six years ago, I saw his body hanging from a snare in his room with a knocked over chair beneath his body. I was certain he was dead, but it seems that I was wrong…"

- "Is he powerful?" Boris asked. "Will Ashes and Speedosaur Ben be able to take him out?"

- "He was pretty weak last time I saw him, he didn't have any hidden weapons and stuff back then…"

- "Then face it, Gaz!" Mandy said to her. "He's not the Dib you knew back then anymore! He obviously faked his own death to work with this organization, he's not the brother you once knew!"

- "Mandy has a point!" a guy with glasses and black clothes said. "This organization seems like a bad bunch, if your brother's involved with them then he's not the person he once was!"

- "Who asked you, BM?" Gaz said to the guy angrily. "This has nothing to do with you!"

- "I'm a part of the Lotus too, aren't I?"

- "Don't you have anything better to do?"

- "Sorry… I'll just go clean now…" he said and left the gang.

- "Uh… who was that guy?" Timmy asked.

- "Just some self-proclaimed proud nerd!" Mandy explains. "He's the only male member of the Lotus, he was the one who made the Lotus what it is today! He's a nice guy, but sometimes he has hard to respect other's privacy."

- "What does BM stand for?" Boris asked.

- "Don't know, nobody here never really bothered to care about that!"

- "Uh, could we get back to Dib now?" Timmy said. "Gaz, any idea of why he'd join the cloaked guys?"

- "Yeah…" Gaz said. "Dib was completely obsessed with aliens and other paranormal things. He had an alien in his class once who tried to conquer Earth. I also knew he was an alien, but I didn't really care since he was of no threat at all to Earth."

- "What should we do now?" Tootie said.

- "What can we do?" Mandy said to her. "I don't know if you've realized it, but we're dealing with really dangerous people here! None of us are strong enough to really do any harm to them!"

- "Maybe not alone!" Timmy said. "But with some help, we might!"

Meanwhile by the arcade, the battle was still raging when Ben's watch suddenly timed out and he became himself again.

- "Uh-oh!" he said. "This isn't good!"

- "Ben, run away!" Ashley said. "Run far, I'll handle this guy!"

- "But…!"

- "Just go!"

- "I'll come back with help!" Ben said and ran off.

- "Just you and me now, witch!" Dib said to her.

- "Why did you save Gaz?" Ashley replied in anger. "How do you know her?"

- "That's history, none of your business and I don't want to talk about it!"

Ben ran through an alley, right into a girl in a dark outfit. They both fell down on the ground.

- "Terribly sorry about that!" Ben said, helping her up. "Are you ok?"

- "Yeah, I'm fine!" she said. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

- "A friend of mine is in trouble, I have to go get help! You don't happen to know who Gaz Membrane is, do you?"

- "Why, yes I do! I was going to her right now! She should be in the Lotus quarters by now!"

- "So you're in the White Lotus too? Then we've got to hurry, Ashley's battling some weirdo in a cloak. I'll tell you all about it later, but now we really have to get to the Lotus!"

They both began to run, but their path was blocked by Valerie Gray.

- "Violet!" Ben said.

- "Tell me where Turner is or I'll blow you both to pieces!" she said, aiming a bazooka at them.


	19. Chapter 19: Daughter of the Day

Daughter of the Day

-"Sorry, Violet!" Ben said. "But I have no idea of where he is!"

-"Is that so?" Valerie replied. "Then I guess the boss will have to be happy with the Omnitrix then! And who is she?"

-"I don't really know... who are you?"

-"My name is Wendy!" she said. "And I don't really understand the situation here, mind explaining?"

-"Then you're of no interest for me! Now, get out of my sight and I won't have to hurt you!" Valerie said and aimed her bazooka against Wendy.

-"Leave her alone!" Ben said. "She has nothing to do with this! Wendy, run to the Lotus! Quickly!"

-"You don't have to tell me twice!" she said and ran off.

-"Now I've got you, but it's just too easy!" Valerie said. "I was hoping for a fight!"

-"Then a fight you'll have!" Ben said hitting his watch, after a flash he had turned into an enormous four eyed dragonfly. "Let's dance!"

Meanwhile, Wendy got to the Lotus and knocked on the door.

-"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" Mandy said from inside.

-"Someone who has eaten the fruit and tasted its secrets!" Wendy said and Mandy opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, something pretty awkward happened on the way! Who are they and what are they doing here?" she said as she saw Boris, Timmy and Tootie.

-"Well, you know Tootie." Gaz said. "This is her friends, they are only here for now! Ashley said they could hide here for a while! We were attacked by a guy in a cloak, who happened to be my brother!"

-"Your brother? I thought he was dead!"

-"So did I! Now what awkward thing happened to you, Wendy?"

-"I ran into some guy claiming to know you, Gaz, and he said Ashley was fighting a guy in a cloak. We later ran into a girl in a cloak who apparently was named Violet. She asked about someone named Turner!"

-"That's me!" Timmy said. "Timmy Turner, nice to meet you!"

-"Wendy Addams! She also said she wanted some Omni-thing that, I suppose, the guy had."

-"The Omnitrix? It must have been Ben!" Tootie said.

-"What about Ashley?" Timmy said. "How did she and Dib do?"

-"I guess it's only one way to find out, isn't it?" BM said, entering the room. "You now stand with a dilemma, my friends. Go after this Violet person to save your friend, or confront Gaz's brother and aid another friend! The question is, what will you do?"

-"What should we do, BM?" Wendy asked. "I still don't understand much of what's going on!"

-"You have numerous friends around you, Wendy. Why don't you ask them?"

-"Oh, sorry Wendy!" Tootie said. "I'll explain it all to you!"

Meanwhile, the battle between Violet and Stinkfly Ben raged on.

-"Am I bugging you, maybe?" Ben said.

-"This is not the right time for worthless puns, Tennyson!" Valerie said and fired several shots with her bazooka. "If only he was a ghost..."

-"What's the matter, Violet? Too high for ya?"

-"Nothing's too high for me!" she said and left the ground with her hover board hidden beneath her cloak.

-"Wait, you can fly?" Ben said. "How? I thought you only had weapons!"

-"I've got a lot more than only weapons on me!" she said and managed to hit Ben with a shot which made him hit the ground. "Now I've got you!"

Back at the Lotus, Wendy had now heard the whole story.

-"If that's the case, I'll gladly help you as much as I can!" Wendy said. "I personally think that we should split up!"

-"Great idea!" Timmy said. "Half of us go to help Ashley and half of us go to help Ben!"

-"I'll help Ashes!" Boris said.

-"I'll go for Ben!" Tootie said.

-"I'm with you, Tootie!" Timmy said.

-"I'll go for Ashley!" Mandy said.

-"I'll come with you, Mandy!" Wendy said.

-"I'll help Ben, I guess..." Gaz said. "I'm not ready to face my brother yet!"

-"Wise decision, Gaz!" BM said. "I... heck, I'll just stay here and wait for your return..."

-"Ok, let's go everyone!" Timmy said and they were off!"

**Author's comments: **As you might've realized (after reading this chapter) Wendy is an OC of mine, the daughter of Wednesday Addams from the Addams Family! Also, BM is supposed to be me (I first posted this at DeviantART where my username is BurnedMatch)!


	20. Chapter 20: Back to the Fairy World

Back to the Fairy World

Boris, Mandy and Wendy went to save Ashley while Timmy, Tootie and Gaz went for Ben. None of them were completely sure of what to expect.

-"Where did Ashley battle Dib?" Mandy asked Boris.

-"Not far from here, let's hurry!" he replied.

Timmy's group didn't know where to look, so they had a really hard time searching.

-"Any idea of where he might be?" Gaz asked.

-"No…" Tootie said. "Where should we start looking, Timmy?"

-"Why are you asking me?" Timmy asked. "How should I know?"

-"I don't know, you're the fairy kid!"

-"Isn't there someone in the Fairy World that could help us find him?" Gaz asked. "Someone who's good at finding stuff?"

-"No…" Timmy said. "But I know someone who's good at hiding things, that'll have to do!"

They entered the Fairy World to search for help. Meanwhile, Mandy, Boris and Wendy arrived at the battle between Ashley and Dib.

-"There she is!" Boris said. "What'll we do now?"

-"Nothing!" Mandy said. "We'll sit here and watch! If she's defeated, we'll follow Dib to wherever he'll take her!"

-"I don't like this…"

-"We have no choice, we'd just be in Ashley's way if we were to fight him!"

-"Mandy's right, Boris!" Wendy said.

-"I still don't like it…"

Meanwhile, Timmy, Tootie and Gaz entered the Fairy World.

-"So many colors…" Gaz said to herself.

-"Where is this guy we're looking for, Timmy?" Tootie asked.

-"He should be around here somewhere." Timmy said and looked around. "There he is!"

-"A bunny?" Gaz said as she saw a pink bunny with a tie and a five o clock-shadow. "You've got to be kidding!"

-"It's not just any bunny, it's the Easter Bunny!" Timmy said and the trio walked towards him. "Hi, Mr. E! Remember me?"

-"How could I forget?" The Easter Bunny said bitterly. "Christmas, eight years ago… it was horrible! What are you doing in Fairy World?"

-"We need you help, a friend of mine is in trouble and we don't even know where he is?"

-"How should I know where he is? I'm The Easter Bunny, I can't find stuff, I hide stuff!"

-"Well, do you know anyone who might be able to help us then?"

-"Not a clue, I don't know much people at all… I'm not even a fairy, for god sake!"

-"Well, thanks for nothing!" Timmy said and they walked away from him.

-"That was the Easter Bunny?" Tootie asked. "What's his problem?"

-"I kind of accidentally wished him out of the calendar once, and it was really hard to fix it!" Timmy said. "I wished that it was Christmas every day, and it all ended with him and some other guys trying to kill Santa."

-"Thanks for the story, but we're still no closer to finding Ben, are we?" Gaz said. "Any ideas?"

-"Not at the moment, we could ask Jorgen for help…"

The three of them went to a big house with a wand sticking out of it.

-"This is it!" Timmy said as they went in and up to a reception. "I'm looking for Jorgen von Strangle."

-"Jorgen is not in right now, can I take a message?" a green-haired fairy said.

-"Cosmo?" Timmy asked as he recognized the fairy.

-"Cosmo is sitting right in front of you!" Cosmo said.

-"Cosmo, it's me! Timmy Turner!"

-"I remember that name, he was my godchild once! But you're not him, he has a pink hat!"

-"I stopped wearing a pink hat years ago, it's me! Where's Wanda?"

-"Oh, hi Timmy! Wanda's not here right now, can I take a message?"

-"No, that's ok! Where's Jorgen anyway? We need to talk to him!"

-"He's probably at the gym!"

-"Why aren't you with your new godchild, anyway?"

-"I don't have a godchild anymore, this is my work until the Fairy Council decides where to put me!"

-"Ok, tell Wanda I said hi!" Timmy said as the three of them went towards the gym.

-"Who was that?" Tootie asked.

-"Cosmo, he was once my Fairy Godparent." Timmy said. "Now to find Jorgen!"

Meanwhile, Ashley and Dib were still fighting.

-"It's time to end this!" Ashley said. "Pyro Sozin!"

An enormous comet-like fireball burst out of Ashley's wand, making Dib retreat from the battle.

-"She won!" Boris said. "Way to go, Ashes!"

-"How long have you three been hiding there?" Ashley said as she discovered them.

-"Not very long!" Mandy said. "We wanted to help you!"

-"Where's Ben?"

-"No one knows!" Boris said. "Timmy, Tootie and Gaz went looking for him!"

-"He was last seen fighting Violet!" Wendy said. "I don't know whether he won or lost!"

-"Then we can't just sit here, can we?" Ashley said. "Let's get going!"

Meanwhile, in Fairy World. Timmy, Tootie and Gaz entered the gym.

-"Hello?" Timmy said. "Is Jorgen von Strangle around here somewhere?"

-"Is that you, Turner?" a guy in a corner said. "I haven't seen you for five years!"

-"Nice to see you too, Jorgen! Now, you think you could help us?"

-"Depends on what is on your mind!"

-"We need to find someone, a friend is in danger and we don't know where he is! Do you know anyone who might be able to help us?"

-"As a matter of fact, I do know someone who's able to help you! I however don't know his whereabouts!"

-"I know where he is!" a man in a black robe said, entering the room. "But I doubt that he'll help you!"

-"Who are you?" Timmy said to the stranger.

-"I have reasons to keep my identity a secret! Do you want my help or not?"

-"Sure, who can help us?"

-"He's an anti-creature, though not an anti-fairy. He goes by the name Anti-Easter Bunny!"


	21. Chapter 21: Second Impression

Second Impression

Timmy, Tootie, Gaz and the guy in the robe left the Fairy gym to search for the Easter Bunny, but as they passed the reception, Cosmo flew at them!

-"Hey, Timmy! Long time, no see, eh?" he said to Timmy.

-"We talked to each other just minutes ago!" Timmy replied confused.

-"No we didn't! Though there was that one guy that looked kind of like you who I talked to some minutes ago… he asked for Jorgen, then me and then Wanda! It's great seeing you, Timmy! How are you doing?"

-"I'm fine, kind of in a rush right now though…"

-"Oh, wait! I'm not really supposed to do this, but Wanda forced me! Here!" he said and gave Timmy a green and a pink card.

-"Cosmo and Wanda Wishing Cards? Thanks a lot, hope they'll come in handy! See ya!" he said and they walked away.

-"Not very bright that one, is he?" Gaz said sarcastic.

-"Not really, but I'm not one to complain!"

Meanwhile, Boris, Ashley, Mandy and Wendy went to Ashley's house.

-"You three stay out here!" Ashley said to the others. "My grandma's a psychic, so she probably knows where Ben is!"

-"Got it!" Boris said as Ashley went inside. "So, anyone seen any good movie lately?"

-"Not really…" Mandy said, not really listening to what Boris said.

-"I don't watch many movies!" Wendy said.

-"Just trying to have a conversation here…" Boris said, and the other two were quiet.

Nobody said another word for a while, until Ashley opened the door.

-"Ok, I know where Ben is!" she said. "Now let's go!"

Meanwhile, in the Fairy World, the mysterious man led the others to the supposed whereabouts of the anti-Easter Bunny.

-"Are we there yet?" Timmy said.

-"Soon…" the man said. "Please be patient!"

-"So, this anti-Easter Bunny…" Tootie said. "What's he like?"

-"The exact opposite of the Easter Bunny!"

-"Does that mean he'll be extremely happy to see Timmy? The real Easter Bunny seemed like he hated Timmy!"

-"You'll just have to wait and see!"

Meanwhile, Ashley, Boris, Mandy and Wendy stood outside Wobnair's lair once again.

-"You think they'll be expecting us?" Boris said to the others.

-"They expect Timmy to come!" Ashley said. "He's the one they want!"

-"What about you?" Mandy asked. "They want you too, don't they?"

-"Yes, but I can defend myself against them!"

-"And in case you fail, we're here to back you up!" Boris said happily.

Meanwhile, Valerie lied on a cliff and watched them.

-"Right on schedule, witch!" she said to herself as she loaded her weapon. "Right on schedule!"

She fired a shot against them. The shot was about to hit Ashley when Wendy saw the shot and pushed Ashley out of the way, taking the shot herself!


	22. Chapter 22: Bring the Pain

Bring the Pain

Boris was shocked as he saw the laser from Valerie's weapon piercing through Wendy's body.

-"Oh my god!" he yelled. "She's dead!"

-"I'll get you for this, Violet! Petro Erupto!" Ashley said as the mountain began to crumble, but Valerie was already gone. "You ok, Wendy?"

-"What do you mean 'is she ok'?" Boris said in tears. "She's dead, isn't she?"

-"Not as dead as you think!" Wendy said with blood in her mouth and Boris screamed with a high-pitched voice. "But thanks for your concerns!"

-"What the...? How the...? You're alive?"

-"I've been immortal since I was a child!" Wendy said. "However, I won't be able to move for the rest of the day. Could any of you take me back to Diamond City? I'll only be in your way if I'll stay!"

-"None of us are going anywhere, Wendy!" Mandy said. "Ashley, it's time to summon him!"

-"Already?" Ashley said. "You know how much magic it takes to summon him! I'll be just as numb as Wendy is!"

-"Then he can carry you both! Do it!"

-"What are you talking about?"

-"There's this guy in another realm who we use to summon when we are bored some times!" Mandy said. "Ashley can summon him here, but it does take much of her magic!"

-"We can't do it here anyway!" Ashley said. "We need something to put the ingredients needed in!"

-"I already thought about that! I always carry a cup, in case we'll need him!"

-"What do you guys need?" Boris asked.

-"Blood from Wendy, hair from me and saliva from Mandy!" Ashley said. "This guy is like an honorary member of the Lotus, so he more or less serves us!"

Meanwhile, Timmy, Gaz and Tootie reached the opening to the anti-world.

-"I must warn you before you enter!" the guy said. "You may only enter, one at a time! And when you enter, you will see your worst nightmare come true! The only way to make it stop is to find something positive about it! Are you ready?"

-"I'm ready!" Timmy says. "So... who's gonna go first?"

-"Well, I don't really want to face my nightmare..." Tootie said. "But if I must then I must, I'll go first!"

She entered the darkness and disappeared. She looked around, but couldn't see anything but darkness.

-"I love you!" a voice in the dark said.

-"Timmy, is that you?" Tootie said.

-"What did I ever do to deserve a girlfriend like you?"

-"Timmy, where are you?" Tootie said and saw Timmy standing next to a girl.

-"I love you, Trixie Tang!" Timmy said and kissed her as Tootie watched in horror.

Meanwhile, at Wobnair's base, Ashley was about to open the gate to the other realm.

-"Now what do you do?" Boris asked.

-"Only the right spell!" Ashley said and closed her eyes. "With the masters' blood, hair and spit, I summon you know when we're needing it! Our sacrifices shall not be in vain, I hereby summon thee, Lord Pain!"

A huge flash appeared from the sky as a green swirling portal opened from the ground. Out of it, a tall, pale man in heavy armor aroused.

-"You have called on me, my masters!" he said. "How I have missed you!"

-"Listen up, Pain!" Mandy said. "Wendy is injured and Ashley just used up her magic by summoning you! Therefore neither of them are able to move, so you'll have to carry them!"

-"Of course, master Mandy! May I ask where we are?"

-"We're outside the lair of an evil organization! They've kidnapped a friend of this guy, and they might go after Ashley and even Wendy in time! We need your help to stop them and save the guy!"

-"I will assist you as much as much as I can!" Lord Pain said. "But who is this guy, and where is his shirt?"

-"The name's Boris, and I just don't wear shirts!" Boris said. "Now, are we going in to save Ben or not? And who are you anyway?"

-"My name is Lord Pain, I have travelled from the Plain of Eternal Suffering! And yes, we are going in to save your friend!"


	23. Chapter 23: Ben's Story

Ben's Story

After Valerie knocked him out, Ben Tennyson woke up in a cell. He heard two voices talking.

-"Is he ok?" a male voice said.

-"His heart's beating!" a female voice said. "He'll be fine, he's just unconscious."

-"Poor guy… The Wobnair just keep taking people! Why would they want him anyway? He looks human!"

-"So do we, Junior! I guess it has something to do with his arm!"

-"Where am I?" Ben asked as he sat up.

-"Oh my god, you scared me!" the girl said to him. "Are you ok?"

-"I think so… who are you?"

-"Sorry, my name's Dani!"

-"I'm Nergal Jr. Call me Junior!" the guy next to him said.

-"I'm Ben." Ben replied. "Where am I?"

-"The Wobnair has taken you prisoner!" Junior said. "They kidnap people who are different. Why did they take you?"

-"Because I have the Omnitrix. It can transform me to any kind of alien!" Ben said, just realizing that he had a glass bowl around his hand, making it impossible to reach it. "What the? What's this?"

-"I suppose they don't want you to escape!" Dani said. "I'm half ghost, but the walls of these cells are impenetrable for me. Junior's a half demon, and he can shape shift!"

-"But I'm not strong enough to get out of here!" Junior said. "We don't know what to do!"

-"Well, we got to get out of here!" Ben said. "Junior, can you try breaking the glass on my hand?"

-"I'll see what I can do!" Junior said as his hands suddenly grew to an extreme size.

He tried crushing it with his hands, but couldn't. He turned his hands into crab claws, trying to cut it open, but that didn't work either.

-"It's no use, Ben!" Junior said, turning his hands back to normal. "I'm sorry!"

-"You did what you could, that's all I can ask for!" Ben said. "Dani, can't you try to reach the watch through the glass?"

-"I'll give it a shot!" Dani said and turned her hand intangible and tried to touch the watch, but she couldn't get her hand through the glass. "Sorry, they must've put some anti-ghost stuff in the glass!"

-"I guess we can only wait until someone shows up and rescue us?" Junior said.

-"No, wait!" Ben said. "I have one more plan! Junior, can you turn into any of the Wobnair members?"

-"I suppose I can…" Junior said.

-"Ok, me and Dani will pretend fighting against you when you're a Wobnair member. Then, when someone shows up to let you out, you'll take him down and get us out of here!"

-"Ok, here it goes!" Junior said as he turned into Dib with his mask on. "Bring it!"

Dani and Ben jumped on him, making it look like they were actually hurting him. Junior yelled for help with Dib's voice, and after a while, Green showed up. He pushed Ben and Dani towards the wall. Junior got up from the ground and brushed his clothes from dust.

-"What on Earth were you doing in here, shrimp?" Green asked Junior.

-"I just went to give food to the prisoners when they suddenly attacked me!" Junior said. "Thanks for saving me!"

-"You're thanking me?" Green said. "You haven't thanked me for anything before, are you feeling all right?"

-"Sure…" Junior said nervously. "Why wouldn't I? Now let's get out of the cell, these two are crazy!"

-"Sure! Nice glasses, by the way!" Green said as the two of them walked outside.

-"It worked!" Ben said. "Now we're out of this place!"


	24. Chapter 24: Rendezvous

Rendezvous

Mandy, Boris and Lord Pain prepared to enter Wobnair's base.

-"Let's go!" Boris said as they charged!

Valerie stood close to the opening and saw them coming.

-"These people never give up?" she said and fired another shot towards them.

-"That's the one who shot Wendy!" Boris said as he saw her.

-"How dares she hurt the masters?" Lord Pain yelled and deflected Valerie's shot with his mace.

The shot hit the mountain above her. A rock hit her in the head and knocked her unconscious. Lord Pain started running toward her, but Mandy stopped him.

-"Leave her, that's not what we're here for!" Mandy shouted.

-"As you wish, master!" Lord Pain said. "I shall deal with her later on!"

They ran up to the huge gate of the Wobnair base. The gate had ten small holes in it, with very short distance in between.

-"This must be the entrance!" Boris said. "Now how are we gonna open it?"

-"Stand back, young one!" Lord Pain said and smashed the gate open with his mace.

-"You think anyone heard us?" Boris whispered.

-"They might, so let's hurry!" Mandy said as they began searching for the prison cells.

Meanwhile, in the Fairy World, Tootie faced her worst fear seeing Timmy kissing Trixie Tang.

-"Timmy's kissing Trixie..." Tootie said softly to herself. "It's what he always wanted... I'm happy for him."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was standing inside a big chamber. Timmy and Gaz looked at her.

-"Are you ok, Tootie?" Timmy asked. "Did you pass your nightmare?"

-"I think I did!" Tootie said and wiped the tears of her face. "Now let's find that bunny!"

They kept walking into the chamber.

Back at Wobnair's base, Boris, Mandy and Lord Pain kept looking for the prison. They saw Dib peeking out from a corner. Lord Pain jumped on him and started attacking.

-"You dare hurt the masters?" he yelled. "You shall pay!"

-"Wait, I'm not who you think!" Dib shouted. "I haven't hurt anyone!"

-"He's lying!" Boris said. "I recognize him!"

-"Wait!" Ben said appearing from the same corner. "That's not Indigo, get off him!"

-"Do as he says, Pain!" Mandy commanded.

-"As you wish, master!" Lord Pain said and stepped off from Nergal Jr.

-"Are you ok, Junior?" Dani asked.

-"I've been better!" Junior said. "Mandy, is that you?"

-"Nergal Jr, long time since..." Mandy said, not too happy. "Where have you been?"

-"Wobnair kidnapped me, just like they did with Ben and Dani here! Do you know Ben?"

-"Well, we've met!" Ben said. "But who's that tall guy with the mace?"

-"That's Lord Pain, dude!" Boris said. "He's a slave for the Lotus! Anyway, you don't think we should, like, beat it or something?"

-"Yeah, let's get out of here!" Ben said.

The six of them started to run out of the base. They stopped when they saw Valerie, still lying on the ground unconscious.

-"Hey, should we maybe check who Violet really is?" Boris suggested.

-"We can't risk it!" Ben said. "She might just be waiting for one of us, making that mistake!"

-"I already know who she is!" Dani said. "Now let's get out of here before they notice we're gone!"

Back at the Fairy World, Timmy, Tootie and Gaz saw a creature sitting on a huge chair.

-"Excuse me!" Timmy said. "But, are you the anti-Easter Bunny?"

-"Timmy Turner..." he said. "I've been expecting you!"


	25. Chapter 25: Bunny Business

Bunny Business

-"Yes, I am the anti-Easter Bunny!" the bunny said. "Why have you come?"

-"We want you to find a friend of mine!" Timmy said. "Since the Easter Bunny is an expert at hiding stuff, we figured that you're probably good at finding stuff!"

-"A good conclusion, indeed! I am certainly good at finding hidden objects. What is the name of your friend and what does he look like?"

-"His name is Ben Tennyson, he's the wearer of the Omnitrix! He was kidnapped by Wobnair, and we don't know where he is!"

-"The wearer of the Omnitrix has already left the clutches of Wobnair, along with friends of new and old!"

-"Really?"

-"That was unexpected..." Tootie said. "I guess we should get going, then!"

-"Yeah! Thanks for you help, Mr Anti-Easter! I don't know if we'll see each other again, but it was nice meeting you!" Timmy said as the three of them left.

-"My pleasure, Timmy!" he said, switching his face from a bunny into the face of an evil clown-like creature. "Also, the name's Koh! And mark my words, we'll meet again!"

After that, Timmy, Tootie, Gaz, Boris, Ben, Ashley, Mandy, Dani, Junior, Wendy and Lord Pain returned to the Lotus.

-"I am on sacred grounds!" Lord Pain stated, crying out of joy. "I am not worthy!"

-"Girls, why are all of them here?" BM said. "It feels pretty crowded here!"

-"It's only for now, BM!" Mandy stated. "They'll be gone before you know it!"

-"I'll just want to make a phone call!" Dani said. "Do you have a phone I can use?"

-"Sure, follow me!" BM said and they walked away.

-"This is getting out of hand!" Timmy said. "We can't defend ourselves against Wobnair!"

-"They are so powerful, we're outmatched!" Ben replied.

-"They're not powerful, they're just strong!" Junior added.

-"Is there really a difference?" Gaz said, not really listening.

-"I'm half demon, Dani is half ghost, Ben can transform into an alien, Ashley is a witch and Timmy has access to the Fairy World! What we need is training, we have much higher potential than they'll ever have!"

-"He's right!" Ashley said. "But to train, we all need a master to train with! I've got my grandmother, but who could you guys train with?"

-"All done!" Dani said as she entered the room. "Our plan will work, Junior! I've found masters for us all! They'll be here to get us soon!"

-"I think I'll take a nap!" BM said. "It's been a long day!"

-"Wait, can you explain the plan, Dani?" Ben asked.

-"Simple, I've got people to train us!" Dani said. "My cousin will come here to get us and take us to an island where we can train without being threatened by Wobnair!"

-"I think you're forgetting something!" Tootie said. "When all of you leave the island, Wobnair will keep attacking Diamond City! There won't be anyone here to defend it!"

-"Don't worry, Tootie!" Dani said. "You'll defend it! But don't worry, you won't be alone!"

Meanwhile at Wobnair's lair, Black called for a new meeting.

-"How could you let them get away?" He shouted at Valerie, Dib, Blue and Green. "How could you let the prisoners get away, twice?"

-"Please forgive us, boss!" Blue said. "It won't happen again!"

-"It better not, or I might replace you! And remember, no one has ever left Wobnair and lived!"

-"I'll get them here, chief!" Green said. "And I can easily take them all without the help of Hot Shot, Cyber-shrimp and Bugsy here!"

Meanwhile, back at the Lotus, Dani's cousin arrived in a flying ship. It landed outside the house, and the group all went to meet him.

-"Danny, you're here!" Dani said and hugged her cousin.

-"Nice to see you again, Dani!" Danny said as he stepped out of the ship.

-"Hi, Danny!" Timmy said and walked up to him. "I'm Timmy, could you maybe explain in more detail what this plan is about?"

-"Sure! Me, you, Dani, Ben and Junior will leave Diamond City and go to an island far from here. On that island, we will train and, hopefully, get strong enough to fight these Wobnair people! While we are gone, Tootie, Boris, Gaz, Mac, Goo, Mandy and Wendy will stay here and get trained by my sister and friend, who are both in the ship right now. They'll also defend you along with Ashley against a possible Wobnair attack! We'll stay in touch and we'll return in a few months or so... any questions?"

-"Not really..." Timmy said. "I'll go home now and pack!"

-"No need!" Danny said. "All you'll need is on the island!"

-"Ok, but can we get some time to say good bye?"

-"Of course!"

-"Well, Tootie..." Timmy said to her. "I haven't been here very long, but it's surely been great seeing you again!"

-"I'll miss you, Timmy!" Tootie said and hugged him.

-"I'll miss you too! We'll be back in a couple of months! Tell Mac and Goo I said hi!"

-"Yeah, where are Mac and Goo anyway?" Boris said. "We haven't seen them since forever!"

-"It's only been a day, actually!" Ben said.

-"Still feels like months!"

The rest of them said their goodbyes and Danny, Dani, Ben, Timmy and Junior were ready to take off.

-"Everyone, this is Jazz and Sam!" Danny said as the two girls walked out of the ship. "They'll be the ones to train you. Bye everyone!"

-"Good bye!" they all shouted as the ship flew away into the sky.


	26. Chapter 26: Welcome Back to Diamond City

Welcome Back to Diamond City

After Timmy, Tootie and Gaz had left the Fairy World, the cloaked figure went inside the tower where Koh was.

-"You did exceptionally well." Koh said. "Both of you, they have swallowed the bait!"

-"All in a days work!" the cloaked man said and removed his hood, revealing a young white-haired girl with a small red bean on her head. "We make a pretty neat team, don't we Charmcaster?"

-"I guess we do, Hannibal!" Charmcaster said to the bean. "Now get off my head or I'll turn you into soup!"

-"Mind your tongue!" Koh said to the girl as he flipped into the face of a man with a skull painted on the face. "Or you'll end up like your uncle!"

-"Yes, sir! But now what should we do? They've left Diamond City, they are at a distant island in the real world!"

-"Exactly, and since I can't walk on Earth, I thought you two could pay them a little visit at that little island of theirs!"

-"We're on it, boss!" Hannibal said as Charmcaster pulled up the hood again. "Now let's go to that island!"

Two weeks later, Ashley arrived at the Lotus like any other day. She went to the entrance and knocked on the door.

-"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" Wendy asked.

-"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries!" Ashley replied as Wendy let her in. "Timmy is going to return today!"

-"Already?" Gaz said, sitting with her GameSlave 3. "I thought he said he'd be gone for a month, I haven't even had time to enjoy his absence yet!"

-"Well, my grandmother told me, so it's no doubt about it! I just thought I'd let you guys know it before I told the others!" Ashley said and left.

Meanwhile, Sam and Jazz was training with Boris and Tootie.

-"Geez, I thought there would be more people than only the two of us training here!" Boris said while doing push-ups.

-"Me too..." Tootie said in the middle of some sit-ups. "But it's no use argue about that now, is it?"

The two of them kept working out as Ashley appeared.

-"Timmy is returning today!" she said. "My grandmother said it herself."

-"Really?" Tootie said, overjoyed.

-"Awesome!" Boris said and ran up and hugged Ashley.

-"You're hugging me..." Ashley said annoyed. "Get you arms off me or they'll drop from your torso!"

-"Sorry!" Boris said and let her go. "But why are we standing here, let's go give him a warm welcome!"

-"Jazz, Sam!" Tootie said to the girls. "May we be excused for the day?"

-"Well, this is a pretty special occasion..." Sam said.

-"You guys go ahead, we'll meet you at the beach later!"

The three of them went down to the beach and started to wait.

-"Your granny didn't mention at what time he'd come, did she?" Boris said, spying through a pair of binoculars.

-"No..." Ashley said. "But patience is a virtue, he'll be here!"

-"See anything, Boris?" Tootie asked, nervously.

-"Nothing..." Boris said and handed Tootie the binoculars. "Here, you keep watching!"

They kept waiting, and then Sam and Jazz arrived.

-"No sign of them yet?" Sam asked them.

-"Still nothing!" Tootie said. "But he'll be here, I can feel it!"

They waited on when Gaz, Mandy and Wendy appeared along with a short pale girl with colorful hair.

-"He hasn't appeared yet?" Mandy said annoyed.

-"Nope..." Ashley said. "Never thought you'd care!"

-"Don't blame us!" Gaz said. "Creepie heard of what happened and wanted to meet him!"

-"Where is he?" Creepie said. "I thought he'd be here by now!"

Time passed, and suddenly Tootie saw something.

-"Hey, I think I see something here!" she said to the others. "I can't tell what it is, but it's closing in fast! Really fast!"

-"Augen extensia!" Ashley said and waved with her wand. "I can see it! I think it's Timmy, running on the water!"

-"At super speed!"

Some seconds later, Timmy rushed onto the beach and a huge dust cloud appeared. As the cloud disappeared, Ashley, Boris, Tootie, Jazz, Sam, Gaz, Mandy, Wendy and Creepie looked down at Timmy, all bruised up.

-"Missed me?" Timmy said as coughed up a load of sand.

-"You're back!" Tootie said and hugged him.

-"Where've you been, Timmy?" Boris asked. "Rally Planet?"

-"Where are the others?" Ashley asked him.

-"It's a long story!" Timmy said. "I'd like to explain it all, but now is not the time and here is not the place! Also, I've just ran across the ocean at a pretty high speed and that made me pretty hungry!"

-"Call the lot!" Boris said. "It's pizza time!"


	27. Chapter 27: Orange is at the DoorHinge

Orange is at the Door-hinge

Meanwhile, a female Wobnair agent in an orange mask entered Wobnair's base.

-"I'm home!" she yelled.

-"Orange, back from your vacation?" Black said to her.

-"Missed me, boss? Where's the Inferior Squad?"

-"Who are you calling inferior?" Dib said as he entered the room. "While you've been on vacation, we've been trying to get that portal from Turner!"

-"You mean you haven't succeeded yet? Wow, you're even worse than I thought!"

-"That would be enough, Orange!" Black said. "I've sent Green out to get it from him!"

-"And what makes you think he'll manage? He's just as much a part of the Inferior Squad as these three losers!" Orange said and pointed at Valerie, Dib and Blue.

Back at the pizza hut, Bratwurst served Timmy and his friends some pizza.

-"Now, why did you return so soon?" Sam asked to him. "And where are the others?"

-"We were attacked by that guy who showed me, Tootie and Gaz around in the Fairy World!" Timmy replied. "The others told me to run while they'd hold him off!"

-"What happened to them?" Boris asked.

-"I don't know... I just hope they're ok!" Timmy said with a sigh.

-"Timmy, I want to introduce you to a recent member of the Lotus!" Ashley said as Creepie stepped forward.

-"Hello, I'm Creepie Creecher!" Creepie said and Timmy coughed out some of his soda, thought she said Creepy Creature.

-"Uh, well..." he said nervously. "Aren't you all? But what's your name?"

-"That is her name!" Mandy said. "Creepie Creecher!"

-"Ok, uh... nice hair!"

-"Thanks..." Creepie said.

-"Hey, I just thought of something!" Boris said, breaking an awkward silence. "Dani never told us who Violet really were."

-"She said to me that Violet were from Amity Park!" Timmy said.

-"Amity Park?" Jazz said in chock. "That's where we are from!"

-"Did she tell you her name?" Sam asked.

-"I think it was Valerie something…" Timmy said. "Gray, Valerie Gray!"

-"Is that somebody you know, Sam?" Tootie asked.

-"I sure do, Tootie!" Sam said. "Valerie is an expert ghost hunter! She has managed to capture Danny on several occasions."

-"But both Dani and Danny said that she wasn't truly evil!" Timmy said. "She just has an issue with ghosts!"

-"Well evil or not, she's with Wobnair!" Ashley said. "We can't hold back on her just because you know her! The first step of defeating your enemy is by knowing your enemy!"

-"She's right!" Jazz said. "Now that you know that both Valerie and Dib are in Wobnair, you can use this as an advantage and try to use their weaknesses!"

-"Just curious…" Boris said, looking out the window. "But have ever fought a green cloakie before?"

-"Not that I recall…" Timmy said. "Why?"

Just when Boris was about to answer, a blast from the outside wrecked the whole place. Outside, Green stood with the pipe of a laser rifle sticking out of his sleeve.

-"Peek-a-boo, little girls!" he said to them. "Now hand over the portal and no one gets busted!"


	28. Chapter 28: Mean Green

Mean Green

-"As I said!" Green said. "Give me the portal, and I'll let you dance home with all limbs still on your bodies!"

-"Green, is it?" Timmy asked him. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you're outnumbered!"

-"I guess you've never heard of the power of one!" Green said as he pulled out a crossbow from his sleeves. "These arrows are explosive, so unless you want to be fried, I suggest you give me the portal!"

-"I'm pretty tired of your words!" Ashley said and brought out her wand. "Pyro Strom!"

A flaming lightning shot out of her wand, but Green dodged it.

-"Sharp-shooting, hot stuff!" he said.

Ashley looked furiously at him and a creeping feeling was in the air.

-"Hot stuff?" she said and pulled out her wand again. "Inferno Kasa!"

A flame, much bigger in size, appeared and shot towards Green. When the flames vanished, Green was gone.

-"Freaky!" Creepie said amused.

-"Did you just fry that cloakie?" Boris said, chocked.

-"Sadly, no!" Ashley said. "He escaped just before I did… nobody calls me hot stuff!"

From a distance, a male Wobnair-agent in a red mask watched them through a pair of binoculars.

-"The pride of the Inferior Squad…" he sighed to himself. "How laughable! I'd better go tell Black!"

He stood up and vanished in a flash. He arrived at the door to Wobnair's lair. He put his fingers in the ten holes of the door, after which it opened.

-"Boss!" Red shouted. "I've got some news for you!"

-"Red, back from your training?" Black said.

-"Yes, sir! As I said, I have some news! I was on my way here when I saw Green fleeing from a battle. Fleeing like the big coward he really is!"

-"Well, what'd you expect?" Orange said. "It's Green we're talking about here! The Inferior Squad's like that!"

-"You said it, Orange!" Red said and walked up to her.

-"Welcome back, Red!" Orange said and gave Red a friendy hug.

-"It's great to be back!" Red said to her and then turned towards Black. "It seems like the Inferior Squad's nothing against Turner and his crew."

-"Yes, but we haven't seen anything of what Turner can do himself!" Black said. "He has always been under the protection of his friends!"

As they were talking, Green entered.

-"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Orange said.

-"You know for being so strong, you're awfully weak!" Red said and laughed to himself.

-"Green, you too have failed to obtain the portal from Turner!" Black said. "You even said yourself that you could do it without any help!"

-"But sir, I didn't expect him to have company!" Green said.

-"Well, I'm giving you one last chance! You will, along with Blue, Indigo and Violet take Turner down and obtain the portal!" Valerie, Dib and Blue entered the room, hearing what Black said. "And this time, no failure!"

-"You can count on us, boss!" Indigo said.

-"Aw, the Inferior Squad unites!" Red said taunting.

-"It is cute, isn't it?" Orange said.

-"We'll show you just how inferior we are!" Blue said as the four of them left.

-"Where's Yellow, by the way?" Red asked. "The Superior Squad's almost complete again!"

-"She's still on her mission!" Orange said. "And knowing Yellow, she has no problem with that mission!"


	29. Ch 29: Assault of the Inferior Squad

Assault of the Inferior Squad

Valerie, Dib, Blue and Green walked very annoyed towards downtown Diamond City.

-"I'm so sick of Red and Orange always taunting us like that!" Dib said.

-"I know what you mean, shrimp!" Green said. "That's why it's time we showed them what we're made!"

-"If it wasn't for the four of us, they wouldn't even know Turner is in Diamond City!" Valerie said.

-"The so-called Superior Squad has all been off doing nothing while the four of us got forced to do the dirty work!" Blue said. "But even with his friends along with him, Turner cannot defeat all of us!"

The Inferior Squad kept walking. Meanwhile, at the pizza house Timmy and the others were just about to leave.

-"Come back soon!" Bratwurst shouted to them.

-"I'll better get back home!" Timmy said to his friends. "I haven't been there for two weeks, my dad must be worried!"

-"Ok, see ya!" Ashley said as she, Mandy, Gaz, Creepie, Sam, Jazz and Wendy went in another direction, leaving Timmy, Tootie and Boris going towards the Jewel.

-"You don't really have to worry!" Tootie said. "I've told him every day that you were with us!"

-"But for two weeks? Come on, even my dad has got to suspect something!"

-"Toots is right on this one, Timmy!" Boris said. "No offence, but your old man's pretty gullible!"

They kept walking, when Valerie, Dib, Blue and Green suddenly stopped their way.

-"Give us the portal or be sorry!" Blue said to them.

-"Tootie, Boris!" Timmy whispered. "Go and get Ashley, hurry!"

They both ran off, leaving Timmy alone in front of the Wobnair agents.

-"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Timmy yelled to them.

-"Just following orders, Turner!" Valerie said with a smirk, hidden behind her mask. "Just following orders!"

-"Orders from who?"

-"We don't know!" Dib said. "We all have to keep our identities hidden, even from each other!"

-"Nice work on that one... Dib... and Valerie!"

-"Dib and Valerie, eh?" Blue said with a laugh. "I'll assume you are Dib Membrane and Valerie Gray!"

-"I guess we don't have anything to hide anymore, do we Indigo?" Valerie said.

-"Apparently not, Violet!" Dib replied.

Both of them lifted off their hoods and took off their masks. At that moment, Boris and Tootie arrived with Ashley, Mandy, Creepie and Gaz.

-"Hello, sister!" Dib said, smiling at Gaz. "Missed me?"

-"I thought you were dead!" Gaz said. "I saw you hanging. I saw you hanging!"

-"Timmy, we've got some bad news!" Boris whispered.

-"How bad?" Timmy asked.

-"Well, remember how Ashes nearly fried cloakie-Green just hours ago?"

-"Yeah... why?"

-"Well, she kinda ran out of magic and isn't strong enough to defeat the cloakies here!"

-"That's bad! Any ideas?"

-"You'll have to beat these guys yourselves!" Ashley said. "Keep them busy for a while and I'll help you!"

-"You can play with the others!" Gaz said. "I'll take care of my brother!"

-"You really think you can beat me, little sister?" Dib said. "I'm stronger than you remember me! I've even defeated your dear witch there!"

-"Even if you're dressed in a curtain, you're still the very same Dib that I always beat up when we were younger!" Gaz said and cracked her knuckles. "It's time to relive some of the old times, big brother!"

-"There is more to me than meets the eye!" Dib said and threw away his cloak.

Gaz saw that Dib's entire body was now made of metal and had gun pipes sticking out at some places.


	30. Chapter 30: Reinforcements Arrive

Reinforcements Arrive

Gaz stopped in shock when she saw what had now become of her brother.

- "Reverso Hurricane!" Ashley shouted and shot out a gust of wind that pulled Gaz away from Dib.

- "I thought you were out of magic!" Dib said. "What gives?"

- "I am now... but I can be of use even without my magic!" She replied and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Red Witch to Ninja Kids, Red Witch to Ninja Kids. Emergency, you are needed by the Jewel, over!"

- "On our way, Red Witch, over!" a young girl said from the other end of the walkie talkie.

- "Oh, and bring Corpse Bride too, over!"

- "Got it, Ninja Kids out!"

- "Sure, Jim Hurton makes great movies!" Boris said to Ashley. "But this is hardly the time!"

- "I didn't ask for a movie, I called for back up! They should be here any minute!"

- "Well, that's one minute more than you have!" Blue said and called for his bug army again.

The bugs started to go for Tootie, but a pink shadow flashed by just before they got there and Tootie vanished.

- "Where did she go?" Timmy asked.

- "Over here!" Tootie said, standing several metres away.

Next to her stood a small six year old girl with pink hair.

- "Great timing, Kat!" Ashley said. "Where's Ana?"

- "Ninjas hide in the shadows, Ashley-sama!" a girl similar to Kat with orange hair said, standing behind Ashley.

- "Glad you could make it, Ana! Now here's the thing, those four over there are really bad people and they have tried to hurt all of us on several ocassions. They are really bad and very strong, and I think we need you two to beat them! See it as a ninja mission!"

- "Hai, Ashley-sama!" the two ninja girls said in unison.

They charged against Dib, but only to be caught by a net Valerie shot at them.

- "Not much of a back up you got there, witch!" Valerie said smiling.

- "They weren't the back up!" Ashley replied and pulled out an hourglass. "They were only stalling you!"

As last the sand in it ran out, a green bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Valerie's feet. The bolt came from Dani who appeared in the sky. She landed in front of Timmy and the others.

- "Hope I didn't miss anything!" she said.

- "I've caught you before and I can catch you again, ghost girl!" Dib said and charged against Dani, only to be tripped by a black tentacle.

- "Think again!" Junior said, appearing with the others.

- "You came back!" Timmy said to them. "But where's Danny and Ben?"

- "I'm right here!" a voice from the distance said.

Timmy looked and saw a short black and white creature. Suddenly, two more creatures identical to the first one appeared.

- "It's me, Timmy!" one of them said.

- "It's Ben!" another one said.

All of a sudden, an army of these creatures swarmed against Valerie, Dib, Blue and Green. Some of them helped Kat and Ana out, some got the others to safety.

- "Forgot to tell ya!" one of them said to Timmy. "I figured out Blue's real identity!"

- "Really?" Timmy said excited. "Who is it?"

- "Introducing…" one said, sitting on Blue's shoulders. "Agent Blue, aka Clancy!"

He pulled off Clancy's mask revealing a blue face with a black goatee.

- "Can't believe I didn't figure it out last time!" Ben whispered to Timmy. "I've even faced this guy before!"

- "Clancy, eh?" Dib said. "Not much of a villainous name there!"

- "It's not the name that makes the man!" Clancy said. "It's the man who makes his name!"

He once again summoned his bugs into an army as Creepie walked towards it.

- "Creepie, what are you doing?" Timmy said. "Get out of there!"

- "Must obey Clancy!" Creepie said in a trance-like state. "Clancy is my master!"

- "So you are the Creepie Creecher that I've heard so much about?" Clancy said with a smile. "This will be more interesting than I thought! What will you do now, Turner? None of your allies can help you! The witch is out of magic…"

- "And I know my aliens well enough to not getting beaten by you, Tennyson!" Dib said.

- "And I won't hold back against you, ghost girl!" Valerie said.

- "And I could easily take down that four eyed freak single-handed!" Green said.

- "Hey!" one of the Dittos said. "What do you think we did on that island for two weeks? Playing chess?"

- "Yeah!" another one said. "I managed to break the master code, so I can change into anyone at will now… and I've obtained some new species for the watch too!"

All the Dittos now ran up to the middle and fused into one.

- "What do you say, Junior?" he said. "Time to use it now, eh?"

- "Go for it, Ben!" Junior replied.

A green flash now appeared and when it faded, Ben stood there now having green glasses, black hair and some tentacles sprouted from his back.

- "Let's play!"


	31. Chapter 31: Bentacle

Bentacle Bentacle

-"Whoa…" Timmy said, stunned to see Ben's new shape. "What is that and how did you get it?"

-"I got this one soon after you left!" he said. "You see, the Omnitrix can take DNA from other species just by having them touching the watch! I asked Junior to touch it, and Bentacle was born!"

Ben charged at Clancy and Junior attacked Valerie and Dib while Dani flew away and got Creepie away from the battlefield.

-"You people would be nothing without me!" Green said to his colleagues and shot an arrow out of his sleeve against Dani.

Dani turned herself and Creepie intangible and this arrow missed them.

-"How did he do that?" Dani said to herself as she put Creepie down on the ground with Timmy and the others. "Run, we'll take care of them!"

They began to run, but Creepie struggled to stay.

-"What's she doing?" Timmy asked.

-"Looks like she wants to stay." Mandy said.

-"Then let her!" Ashley shouted to them. "Don't worry, she'll be fine! Just run to the Lotus and we'll join you when we're done here!"

Timmy, Tootie, Boris, Mandy and Gaz ran off to the Lotus, leaving Ben, Junior, Dani, Ashley and Creepie to fight. When they arrived, Mandy knocked at the door.

-"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" a said voice Timmy didn't recognize.

-"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries!" Mandy replied.

The door was opened by a rather short girl with black pigtails.

-"Where have you guys been?" she asked. "And who are those?"

-"I thought BM told you, Lala!" Mandy said. "The whole Wobnair-story?"

-"So that's the fairy boy?"

-"Timmy Turner, nice to meet you!" Timmy said to her.

-"Olga Astronomanov!" she said. "Call me Lalavava!"

Meanwhile back at the battle scene, Ashley joined the fight.

-"Ready to join us, Ashley?" Bentacle said.

-"Surely... but first, petrificus!" Ashley said and shot a beam at Creepie. "That's to make sure she stays out of this!"

-"I think I recognize Green's voice..." Junior said. "Can't surely tell you who it is, but I know I've heard it before!"

-"Then we'll just have to find out who it is!" Ben said and turned back into Ditto.

He then split into multiple clones and ran up against Green, trying to pull his mask off like they did to Clancy. However, Green threw them off before they managed to get it off.

-"You thought that was gonna work, watchboy?" Green said. "Let me tell you this, nobody outsmarts Hoss Delgado!"

-"Did he just do what I think he just did?" Dib said to the others.

-"You mean revealing his identity without any apparent reason?" Valerie said. "Yeah, that's just what he just did!"

-"Way to go, you dumb gorilla! You might as well remove your mask now that they know who you are!"

-"Fine with me..." Hoss said and removed it. "It was pretty itchy anyways... and I felt quite stupid being the only one here in a mask!"

The eight of them now charged against eachother, four on four. Ashley took on Clancy, Dani charged against Hoss, Ben (who had now changed back to Bentacle) went for Valerie and Junior attacked Dib. After quite a while, the Wobnair agents looked like they were losing. The battle got interrupted by the sound of handclappings in the distance. They looked around and saw Orange sitting there, applauding sarcasticly.

-"This surely is the pride of the Inferior Squad!" she laughed.


	32. 32: Orange, Queen of the Inferior Squad

Orange, Queen over the Inferior Squad Orange, Queen of the Inferior Squad

-"You guys are pathetic!" Orange said to her inferior colleagues. "Black sends all four of you to retrieve the only existing gateway to a realm of magic from a harmless 18-year old and bring it back to the base, and you fail! Now look at you! You're all unmasked, exposing you identities to your opponents, all of which have once been our prisoners before you let them escape!"

-"Instead of just standing there and telling us about our past mistakes..." Dib said annoyed. "What about helping us defeating them?"

-"You've got to be kidding me!" Orange laughed. "Me helping you? Please, if my objective would've been to take them out, they'd all lie on an autopsy-table by now... even without you! No, I'm just here to let you know that you're failure won't go unpunished. Black is awaiting your return, and you know how the boss hates to wait!"

The Inferior Squad went pass Orange and she turned around herself, but she was stopped by Ben who looked at them and turned into Fourarms and put his hands on her arms.

-"What makes you think we'd let you leave just like that?" he said. "I'm pretty damn sick of you Wobnairs always overestimating your own abilities and underestimating ours!"

-"What makes me think you'd let me leave, you say?" Orange said. "Let me rephrase your question, what makes you think that you have the ability to stop me?"

Ben flinched at this question and in a split second, Orange kicked Ben in the chin, making him fly back a couple of feet. She walks up to him before he can get up and kicks her heel into the Omnitrix-symbol on his chest, making him turn back to human Ben. He was about to rise when Orange put her heel to his throat.

-"You've been inside our base, right?" she said to him. "You know it's pretty far away, right? I've just walked all the way from there to here so I'm pretty tired right now. If I wasn't, I wouldn't hesitate to put my heel through your skull! Remember that!"

She turned around and walked away.

-"What did you do to me?" Ben said to her with a weak voice.

-"I turned the Omnitrix off temporarily!" she said. "You won't be able to, how do you say it... go hero, for the rest of the day. Also, your body from shoulders down is numb for that same time!"

She began to walk again, but stopped after a while.

-"Inferior Squad, assemble!" she shouted as the four of them went to her. "I'm tired, carry me back!"

Valerie took out her overboard and put it on the ground. Orange laid down on it and the other four lifted it and started walking.

-"And by the way, Omnitrix!" she said. "You're probably scared of me right now... but it's not me you should be scared of right now, because you're not my prey... none of you are! All of you have been marked by Yellow, and she knows what she's doing!"

Ben, Ashley, Dani and Junior saw them walk away in the distance. A long silence followed, but was eventually broken by Dani.

-"Who was that girl?" she said. "I don't think I've ever been this scared in my entire life... and I'm half-ghost!"

-"I agree." Junior said. "She's terrifying!"

-"No matter..." Ashley said. "We have to get Ben somewhere safe!"

-"The Lotus, you mean?" Junior asked. "It's a wonder they still haven't attacked us there!"

-"He's right!" Dani said. "Every time we've needed a rest place we've went to the Lotus, but we've never seen any Wobnair members there!"

-"Well if you two have any better suggestions, I'm all ears!" Ashley said, followed by a long silence. "Didn't think so! Junior, transform into anything strong enough and carry Ben!"

Meanwhile, on the way back to Wobnair's base, Orange still laughed at her colleagues' failure

-"You must feel pretty embarrassed right now!" she said. "The four of you charge at the same target, yet you come home with nothing!"

-"I wouldn't say that, Orange!" Clancy said. "Look behind you!"

Orange looked and saw a still paralyzed Creepie being carried after them by Clancy's termites.

-"Impressive, maybe all of you aren't completely worthless after all!" Orange said to him and kicked him in the neck. "But call me something a little more respectful, would ya?"

-"As you wish, your highness!" Clancy said in agony.


	33. Chapter 33: The Switch of Doom

The Switch… Of Doom The Switch… Of Doom!

When Junior, Ashley and Dani returned to the Lotus with the now paralyzed Ben, they noticed something was wrong.

- "Where's Creepie?" Ashley said when they got there.

- "She was with us just moments ago, wasn't she?" Dani said. "We must've forgotten her at the battle scene!"

As they were talking, an armoured robot flew up towards them. The robot opened a hatch on his chest and a note popped out. They picked the note up an then the robot left them. Ashley picked it up and began to read.

- "What does it say?" Dani asked.

- "It's from the Wobnair…" Ashley said. "They've got Creepie… and want to trade her with us… for the Fairy Portal!"

- "Oh my god…" Dani said. "What're we gonna do?"

- "The only thing we can do…" Junior said. "Ask Timmy!"

The four of them went inside and told them what they had now learned from the robot.

- "Ok, I've had it with these Wobnair freaks!" Timmy shouted.

- "What are we gonna do, Timmy?" Tootie asked.

- "I think I have a plan. Since the Wobnair keeping Creepie is unacceptable, and handing them over the Portal is out of question, we'll split up into two teams. One team will go to the trading point and stall them while the other team goes to the base and free Creepie!"

- "May I ask why one group's going into the base again?" Ashley asked. "Creepie might be with whoever will be there for the switch!"

- "True, but there is a possibility that the Wobnair have more prisoners than just Creepie, like they had Dani and Junior!"

They talked about it and decided that Mandy and Gaz would go and stall the switch, Tootie and Lalavava would (along with Mac and Goo) take care of Ben, and the others would sneak into the Wobnair base. On the robot's note, Mandy and Gaz had gotten a map to where the switch would take place.

- "You don't think it's a little risky to bring the actual portal to the switch?" Mandy asked.

- "It's our best chance to stall them…" Gaz said.

They kept walking through the rocky wasteland until they came to a high cliff. They stopped and looked up and saw Orange sitting on the cliff.

- "About time you showed up!" she said. "I began to worry I'd have to go down and take it from you… and I don't think Yellow would like that!"

- "Who's Yellow?" Gaz asked her.

- "Well, wouldn't you want to know? Now hand over the portal and your spooky little friend walks home safe!"

Meanwhile, the other team managed to sneak into the Wobnair base undetected. As they got to the cell-block, they quickly found Creepie.

- "There she is!" Timmy said.

Just as they were about to set her free, they heard a wheezing sound from the opposite cell.

- "Please… help me…" it said.

The others looked towards it and saw a really skinny guy with a large nose.

- "Please…" he said. "Don't let her get near me…"

- "Don't worry!" Dani said, cutting the poor guy's shackles off. "Orange won't hurt you anymore!"

- "It's not… it's not… her…"

- "Then who are you afraid of?" Timmy asked.

- "Yellow…" he said and fainted.

Back at the switch-place, Orange began to get impatient.

- "Last chance, give me the portal or your friend's dead!" she said.

- "Where's Creepie?" Gaz shouted.

Suddenly, the same robot which had left them the note suddenly grabbed Mandy and flew up towards Orange.

- "Let's try this again, shall we?" Orange said and put a scalpel to Mandy's throat. "Give me the portal or I'll slit her head off!"

- "Don't give her the portal, Gaz!" Mandy shouted. "You don't want to do that!"

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34: Revelation

Revelation

Timmy and the others just looked at the skinny guy as he had fainted. Ashley leaned down and put her hand against this person's throat.

-"He's dead..." she said shocked.

-"Who was that guy?" Timmy asked.

-"That was only Yellow's little pet!" Red said, appearing from behind them. "She hasn't fed it in a while, I'm surprised it lasted this long!"

-"Who is it?" Junior asked.

-"You mean you don't recognize him? Gee, I thought you were family! Look on his bowl, I think his name is written there!"

Junior walked up to a red little bowl in the cell, kneeled down and looked in horror. He held it and showed the others the red bowl with the name "Billy" written on it.

-"He was my cousin..." he said. "Then that must mean Yellow is... oh my god!"

Meanwhile, at the exchanging point, Orange still held the scalpel against Mandy.

-"So what's it gonna be then, eh?" Orange said. "The portal, or you friend's head?"

-"Don't do it, Gaz!" Mandy shouted.

A long silence followed while Gaz thought about what to do.

-"Fine..." she said and threw the portal in front of her. "Take the stupid thing!"

-"Excellent!" Orange said and jumped down the cliff.

Just before Orange could take it, Gaz ran up and snatched it.

-"One more time!" Gaz said. "Where's Creep...?"

Before she could finish her sentence, she got knocked down from behind. Both Orange and the robot were in front of her, so they couldn't have done it. She turned around to see who it was... and saw Mandy, who had now taken the portal from Gaz.

-"You..." Gaz said in agony. "Why?"

-"Still haven't figured it out?" Mandy said and tossed the portal to Orange.

-"Seems like your plan worked!" Orange said. "Just like you said, Yellow!"

Gaz was shocked to hear this.

-"You're a clockwork, Orange!" Mandy said with a vicious smile.

-"You're Yellow?" Gaz said. "How could you...?"

-"How could I what? Join an organization that aimed for global domination? An organization who will grant me my own magic army to do whatever I please? I'm disappointed in you, Gaz, I thought you knew me better than this!"

-"What about the Lotus?"

-"Oh, that! You know how the Wobnair never seemed to look for us there? It was because they knew I was there, and it was my job to take you down! Now you're down, and the Lotus... well actually, I don't really care what happens to it! You, however, are coming with us!"

As Mandy said this, Orange gave her a black cloak and a yellow mask. Mandy took them on and then took out a gun and shot a tranquilizing dart at Gaz. She passed out and Orange and Mandy began to carry her away.

Back inside the base, everyone had now already realized the identity of Yellow.

-"That's true, Yellow has been among you all this time!" Red said. "And if I'm right, they're already heading back by now. So I'd like most of you to get out of here!"

Red waved his arm and suddenly, Junior, Dani, Ashley, Wendy and Creepie suddenly disappeared. Standing now alone in front of Red was Timmy.

-"Where did they go?" he said.

-"Well, I sent them back to Diamond City." Jack said. "You see, as of now, Yellow and Orange is on their way back with your beloved portal! You've lost, Turner!"

-"Why didn't you send me back with the others?"

-"Simply because you're the only one who knows just how the portal works! I mean, we wouldn't want to end up in the wrong world, now would we?"

He pointed his arm towards Timmy as dark strings flew out of his sleeve and bound Timmy.

-"How did you do that?" Timmy asked.

-"That's a secret you'll never find out!" Red said and dragged him away.


End file.
